


Remember Forever

by triumphmusic1980



Category: Avantasia, Avantasia Protag AU, Ayreon, The Source - Ayreon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triumphmusic1980/pseuds/triumphmusic1980
Summary: The Avantasia protagonists have some run-ins with some doubles from across the universe...
Comments: 12
Kudos: 2





	1. Table of Contents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Table of Contents for the Ayreon/Avantasia Crossover fic

**TABLE OF CONTENTS  
** _Ayreon/Avantasia Crossover_ **  
**

**First Contact**

-Chapter 1

**The Visitor**

-Chapter 2-8

[REDACTED]  
  


[REDACTED]  
  


[REDACTED]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic is NOT CANON to the main series*
> 
> Takes place post Wicked Memory timeline-wise.


	2. Upon the Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has a run-in with something...fishy.

Gabriel was walking happily down the small dirt trail that ran along the river in the park. It was a foggy and gray morning, but it was quiet, so Gabriel was taking advantage of the wooded peace. The others were still at the house and Elderane wanted to sleep in, so Gabriel had gone to the park alone. He enjoyed the serene moments like this. The woods were peaceful and quiet, and the faint sounds of residual rain was heard through the thick trees around the small path. It had rained overnight, so the path was a bit muddy, but Gabriel didn’t care. He loved the mornings after a storm.

There usually weren’t many people out this early, so Gabriel was surprised when he heard voices from farther down the hill, closer to the bank of the fast-moving river. He looked ahead but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw someone standing by the shore.

Someone…familiar.

Gabriel had to be seeing things. His heart racing out of his chest, Gabriel hopped off the path closer towards the edge where the drop-off into the river was to get a better view without being seen. He carefully stood on the edge, pushing some bramble away to get a better look. There was a man down there looking away from him. Gabriel’s blood froze as he looked the man over. He looked… _really_ familiar. But…it couldn’t be…

Gabriel edged a bit closer, but his nerves spiked when a stick snapped from under his foot, alerting the man ahead of him, his gaze looking right towards Gabriel. Gabriel let out a surprised cry and staggered back, regret taking over his senses as he misstepped, his foot sliding off the muddy edge of the small cliff.

He yelled out in fear as the ground vanished, the air getting knocked out of him as he landed with a fearful choked cry into the deep, freezing water below. His senses overwhelmed, Gabriel tired to find the surface, but the quick current kept pulling him around, his mind not sure which way was up. He had never learned how to swim, so he was at the river’s mercy. He tried to open his eyes, but the muddy water made it impossible to see as the dirt and sand stung his eyes.

The pressure becoming too much as he ran out of held air, he opened his mouth to breathe, though there was only water around him. He thrashed his arms around once more to try and reach the surface, but he felt nothing. His chest was screaming in agony. He couldn’t breathe _, he couldn’t breathe!_

As he was starting to feel his world fade around him to nothingness, strong arms wrapped tightly around his chest, quickly pulling him in a direction he couldn’t decipher. After a few agonizing seconds, Gabriel gasped roughly for air as he felt himself break the surface of the river, his ears ringing. He kept his eyes squeezed shut as he coughed, the arms around his chest not letting go.

“Breathe.”

Gabriel heard a voice say something as course sandy ground appeared beneath him. The shore. He kept coughing as hard as he could, doing anything to get the cold water out of his airway. He felt himself get pulled out of the water completely as he was set on damp ground, the pounding sounds of the river fading. Gabriel turned over, propping himself up on shaking arms as he coughed, water dripping from his mouth as he shivered.

“Are you alright?”

The voice again. Gabriel sat back; his eyes still squeezed shut as he got his bearings. He coughed once more, getting the last of the water he didn’t mean to inhale out of his system. He was freezing. His hair was drenched, his robe was soaking wet, and he was shivering. But he was alive.

Rubbing his eyes in an attempt to ease the stinging, Gabriel cracked them open and looked around him, his head still dizzy. He saw he was much farther downstream, and he was on the shore of the river, the forest behind him. Someone had rescued him. His vision clearing, he looked beside him to see who had been talking to him.

Gabriel’s blood froze solid when he looked ahead, his eyes wide in blinding terror. He was staring into the large inhuman brown eyes of some… _creature_. Some creature that looked just like him. It looked like him, but it looked part…fish. He was a greenish-teal color and had fins on the side of his head, though he had what looked like…normal hair that was cut the same way as Scarecrow’s, except this creature’s was the same greenish color as the rest of him.

Gabriel looked down and saw the creature had webbed hands with claws on them, though the thing that shook Gabriel the most was the fact this creature had no legs, just a long fish tail. It _definitely_ wasn’t human.

Gabriel sat back, his heart pounding out of his chest as he locked eyes with the being, the creature’s expression blank aside from some traces of curiosity. Gabriel couldn’t feel anything as he stared; terror gripping his senses. He had never seen _anything_ like this before.

His heart stopped dead in his chest when the creature opened his mouth, almost like he was about to speak, though Gabriel reeled back at the sight of the sharp teeth the creature had. Gabriel let out a shrill scream, crawling backwards into the brambled woods behind him, the creature now staring at him in amusement.

Gabriel couldn’t breathe as he backed away, letting out another scream when the creature used his clawed hands to pull himself closer. Gabriel frantically grabbed for his satchel which was luckily still attached to his belt. Not breaking his gaze with the creature before him, Gabriel pulled out his phone, thanking the lord that Aaron made them buy waterproof ones for emergencies. He quickly dialed Aaron; the fish creature still crawling towards him.

~

Aaron was sitting at the kitchen table, working on a cup of coffee as he took in the gray morning. Enty and Elderane were beside him eating breakfast, and Scarecrow had just walked in, his eyes tired.

“Where’s the time capsule?”

“Walk in the park. He likes mornings like this.” Aaron said, leaning back in his chair.

“How the fuck is he a morning person…how is _anyone_ a morning person…” Scarecrow grumbled, heading for the coffee machine.

“It is a nice morning though…” Elderane said happily, eying the window. It had just rained, so it was a nice cool temperature outside. The sunlight wasn’t harsh, and it was still a bit foggy. A serene morning.

“So, are we going anywhere today?” Enty asked happily, looking among his friends. Aaron just shrugged.

“I don’t know, maybe, oh…” He paused, noticing his phone was buzzing. “It’s Gabriel…odd…” He said, pulling the phone up.

“He probably just found some cool rock and took it as a sign from God, or whatever…” Scarecrow said, coffee mug in hand.

“Here, I’ll put him on speaker…” Aaron said, hitting answer. “Gabe? You th-”

_“THERE’SANOTHERONETHERE’SANOTHERONETHERE’SANOTHERONEANDHE’SGONNAEATME!!!”_

Scarecrow coughed and turned away, choking on his coffee as Gabriel startled him, his friend downright screaming into the phone. The others jumped back in shock, with Aaron dropping the phone onto the table with a hard clank. Elderane stared with fearful eyes at the device while Aaron’s anxiety shot up. Gabriel sounded _terrified._

“Gabe?! Gabe, slow down! What’s wrong?!” Aaron yelled, picking the phone up again. Scarecrow quickly edged closer. Did Gabriel just say something about something…eating him?

_“THERE’SANOTHERONE THERE’S ANOTHER ONE!!!”_

“Another one of _what,_ Gabe?!” Scarecrow yelled, setting his mug on the table as his nerves spiked.

 _“HE’S COMING CLOSER GUYS HELP HE’S COMING!!!”_ Gabriel screamed, his voice shaking. Elderane felt his own breathing stop at the sound of Gabriel’s panic.

“H-he’s in trouble…” Enty muttered in fear, his shadows flaring wilder the more Gabriel talked.

“G-Gabe, where are you?!” Aaron yelled, his mind reeling. With how terrified Gabriel sounded, Enty may be right…

_“THE TRAIL OFF THE MAIN PATH BY THE MAP SIGN BY THE RIVER HE’S GONNA EAT ME HE’S STILL COMING HELP!!!”_

“Gabe, _Jesus,_ who’s coming?! Who’s after you?!” Scarecrow cried, taking the phone with shaking hands as Aaron ran to the door, the others quickly in tow.

_“ANOTHER ONE OF US HE’S-”_

The group paused when the line went suddenly quiet. Elderane felt tears escape his eyes as his legs went numb. Aaron turned and took the phone from Scarecrow’s hands.

“Gabe?! _GABE?!”_ Aaron cried, tears leaving his own eyes as all they could hear was some faint shuffling on the other end of the line. “Gabe, _please,_ wh-”

The group flinched at a sharp scream from Gabriel cut through, and Aaron’s heart dropped cold when the call ended, leaving the group standing in speechless shock around the phone.

“GABRIEL?!” Elderane cried, taking the phone from Aaron. He hit the call back button, but it just rang with no answer. “ _GABRIEL!!!”_ He cried again, shaking the phone as if it would do anything.

“C-come, on, he’s just down the street…oh, _god_ …” Aaron yelled, grabbing his jacket as he threw the door open. The group went outside and headed for the park down the road, fearful for their friend’s life.

Scarecrow had grabbed his metal bat before they left, holding it tight in his fist. If Gabriel _was_ being attacked, he’d make sure the idiots hurting him would _suffer._

~

Gabriel kept sliding back, his shaking legs not wanting to stand as he kept his gaze locked with the creature before him. He held his phone tight in his hand as he slid back, tears streaming from his eyes.

_“Gabe, Jesus, who’s coming?! Who’s after you?!”_

“ANOTHER ONE OF US HE’S-” Gabriel paused at the sound of footsteps behind him. He spun around and felt his heart drop when a man appeared from the trail in the woods.

A man looked _just_ like Elderane.

Or…Acedia…or the alternate Elderane…

Gabriel’s breathing picked up as the man edged closer. He had no idea if the double was friendly or not. Gabriel let out a shrill scream when he felt something cold and wet touch his arm. He dropped the phone from his hands and backed away in terror, the creature now right beside him, hand extended.

“Hey, hey, he won’t hurt you!” Elderane’s double said, his voice reassuring. Gabriel didn’t care. He kept backing away, tears sliding down his face as the creature closed in on him. “Tobi, stop! Can’t you see you’re scaring him?!”

Gabriel was clutching his heart as the creature stopped, his gaze going between Elderane’s double and Gabriel. The creature let out a small huff and backed away, crawling back from the shaking Gabriel.

“I am _so_ sorry, he just looks scary, I promise…” The double said, kneeling before Gabriel.

“I-I…I…he…” Gabriel tried, words leaving him as he stared at the creature who was contently sitting back, just watching the duo with wide eyes, his gaze locked on Gabriel. The creature had an odd look in his eyes, as if he were staring right through Gabriel, seeing something the human couldn't.

“You…do look _just_ like him though…how _fascinatin_ g…” The double said, looking Gabriel over up and down. Gabriel just blinked. He looked like Elderane, just…older. The double was now just staring oddly at Gabriel’s face, as if he were analyzing him as well. Gabriel whimpered and slid back farther, not liking any of this. The man before him blinked and sat back, his eyes widening. “Oh, I’m terribly sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you either…oh…” He said giving Gabriel room. “Please, my name is Andre, are you alright? You had quite the fall there…” He said, glancing to the river.

Gabriel couldn’t even feel the cold on him anymore nor could he feel his wet clothes. His mind was locked on the creature staring at him from down the shore.

“Here, let me help you…” Andre said, pulling himself to his feet. He held out a hand towards Gabriel, the man still shaking. “I promise, I won’t hurt you…you’re safe here, alright?” He said softly. He…sounded like Elderane. He sounded genuine. Swallowing his fear, Gabriel reached a trembling hand up and took Andre’s, letting him help him up.

“I…I don’t…”

“Look, before we go much farther, please, you mustn’t tell anyone about him, alright?” Andre said, motioning towards the creature. “He’s my friend, and he _did_ just save you back there.” Andre said with a smile. Gabriel locked gazes with the creature again, amusement still in its eyes. Gabriel… _had_ felt it save him.

“Th-thank…y-you…” Gabriel said, his voice shaking from both the cold and fear. He still didn’t know if he should trust this being. He jumped in his skin when the creature crawled forward a bit, his eyes still wide in curiosity. Gabriel clutched at his pounding heart, his panic rising as he watched it dig its sharp claws into the dirt as it pulled itself closer.

“Hello, long-haired me.”

Andre flinched as the man beside him let out a small gasp, the double falling with a thump to the damp ground. Andre shot a look at Tobi, the creature just staring at the duo.

“I told you that you were _scaring_ him!” Andre said, kneeling beside the unconscious man next to him.

“I didn’t try to.” Tobi said, crawling closer, a touch of regret in his gentle voice.

“Oh, what a mess…” Andre said, noticing the discarded phone by the man’s side. “Here, maybe he has family we can c-”

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!”

Andre flinched at a sharp yell that came from behind him. He slid back with wide eyes only to see…three others who looked like Tobi and one who looked like…himself.

Andre just blinked. This was…getting weird.

~

“GABRIEL!” Elderane cried in terror, seeing his friend unconscious on the ground. He bolted forward, not caring about the double sitting beside him. “Gabriel, are you ok?!” The elf cried, shaking his friend. Gabriel was drenched, but he didn’t appear to be injured.

“He just passed out from fright; I think.”

“Afraid of _you?!”_ Scarecrow yelled angrily, pointing the bat towards the double who raised his hands in defense. He didn’t know why this man looked like Elderane or Acedia, but he didn’t care. He _wasn’t_ going to let him hurt Gabriel.

“N-no, just…agh…my _friend_ …here…” He said in defeat, looking over to see the creature wasn’t even trying to hide. The group looked over and saw what Gabriel had to have been screaming about.

“What…the _fuck_ …” Scarecrow whispered, lowering the bat as he locked eyes with the fish creature. The fish creature who also looked just like them. Scarecrow just blinked, not sure how to process what he was seeing. And…he had thought _Enty_ was the weirdest things could get…

“What in the _world_ …” Aaron said in fascination, adjusting his glasses as he took a cautious step forward, though the creature’s eyes were locked on Enty.

“Your friend is on fire.”

“FUCK IT TALKS!” Scarecrow yelled, reeling back, the fish man flaring his fins in surprise at the shout.

“Please, don’t give us away! I assure you, he’s my friend, he wouldn’t hurt you!”

“Why the fuck was Gabriel screaming then?!” Scarecrow said, doing his best to hide the tremor in his voice.

“Crow, look at what he ran into…” Aaron said, motioning to the creature.

“Oh…r-right…”

“GAH!” Gabriel gasped, shooting up with wide eyes as he clutched his heart.

“Gabriel, it’s ok, we’re here!” Elderane said, edging forward. Gabriel just looked around, confusion on his face as he took in the odd sight before him.

“Gabe, did these guys hurt you?!” Scarecrow said coldly, holding the bat higher. Gabriel saw fear in Andre’s eyes.

“N-no, Crow, it’s…it’s ok!” Gabriel said, letting Elderane help him to his feet. “I-I just didn’t understand, I…I was just afraid…” He muttered, glancing fearfully to the creature known as ‘Tobi’.

“We…did not mean to frighten him, but…I suppose we did anyway, and I apologize…” Andre said gently, meeting Gabriel’s gaze.

“Then why are you soaking wet, Gabriel?” Elderane asked noticing that it looked like Gabriel had been fully submerged in the water. Gabriel just looked down.

“I…fell in the river.”

“What?! _Gabe_ …” Aaron sighed, throwing his head back. His friends could never stay out of danger. Gabriel looked back up once more.

“B-but… _he_ saved me…” Gabriel said, pointing to the creature.

“It…did?” Scarecrow said, still not trusting this thing.

“I did.” The being said slyly, its fins relaxing again.

“Oh, this is freaky…” Scarecrow sighed, lowering the bat down.

“I…am sorry for my reaction…” Gabriel said softly, earning a sympathetic look from Andre. “I did not expect it…to talk…”

“Oh, it’s alright…don’t worry, we understand…” He said with a smile. Gabriel smiled back then turned to the creature.

“Th-thank you, then…for helping me.”

“You swim badly.” Tobi said flatly, earning a laugh from Scarecrow. Gabriel just shot him a look.

“He’s cool looking!” Enty said, walking forward. The moment he got near, the creature used his tail to splash water onto Enty, the man staggering back.

“Tobi!” Andre yelled in annoyance, though he was confused when the… _flaming_ double just laughed.

“He likes me!”

“Why is he not burning?” Tobi asked.

“How many of us _are_ there?!” Scarecrow yelled in annoyance, now knowing there were _five_ of them present.

“I don’t believe it…” Aaron said, kneeling before Tobi who just stared at him. “What _are_ you…”

“Secret.” The creature said, earning a huff from Aaron.

“Well that’s no fun…”

“Can we keep him?!” Enty said kneeling as well beside the confused creature.

“No! I can hardly handle living with _three_ of you…” Scarecrow said, setting his bat against the tree.

“And we have a home of our own, you know…” Andre said with a smile.

“Jim…wouldn’t be able to handle this one…” Scarecrow said as he too leaned against the tree.

“Your anatomy is…incredible!” Aaron said, circling the creature who slid back a bit, nervousness in his eyes.

“Please, can someone explain what the _fuck_ is happening?!” Scarecrow yelled, still very confused.

“I would like to know as well…” Andre said, eying the flaming double. “Who are you all? Why do you all look like Tobi?”

“Right, I’m Aaron, that’s Scarecrow, Enty, Gabriel, and Elderane.” He said, pointing to each of his friends.

“I am Andre, this is Tobi.” He said, also motioning to the creature. “We were just hiding here when we saw your friend get startled and fall in the river…Tobi here got him out.”

“I…yeah…” Gabriel said as he wrung the water out of his hair. “I saw him,” he said as he pointed to Andre, “…and got confused, so I tried to get closer and fell.”

“Well…thank you so much for saving him then…” Elderane said with a smile, walking closer to the creature on the ground.

“I am sorry for scaring the long-haired me.” He replied, eying Gabriel.

“It’s ok…I just…I have never seen anything like this, especially back in my time…” He replied, earning a confused look from Andre.

“Your time?”

“I am from 1603.” Gabriel said with a shrug as Aaron face palmed. He had told the others to not just spew that information loosely.

“That is…impossible!”

“Fish people are impossible here.”

“Touché…” Andre said, eying his friend. “But…what of him?” He said, pointing to Enty.

“Right, here, I’ll save us the lengthy explanation.” Scarecrow said, stepping forward. “He’s from 1603, those two are from the Victorian era, no we don’t know why he’s on fire, he’s an elf from a fantasy world, and we all are from separate dimensions different than this one.” Scarecrow said, flatly, earning a wide-eyed look from Andre.

“Oh…oh my…” He muttered, looking at the peculiar group before him, words escaping him as his mind reeled. “That…actually explains our situation…”

“What do you mean?” Aaron asked. Andre met his gaze.

“We were enjoying the day in our world when this strange sound came, then the next thing we know…we’re here in this unfamiliar place.” He said, earning a shocked look from Aaron. “Maybe we traversed dimensions like you all did…”

“Actually…it may be my fault…” Aaron said guiltily, the rest of the group staring at him.

“Aaron, I swear to _god…”_ Scarecrow muttered, clenching his fist. Aaron took in a breath.

“Did…you two arrive here yesterday?” He asked, earning a nod from Andre. “Oh dear…”

“Why? How is it your fault?”

“I was working on a dimensional device, though it went off by accident…nothing happened, so I assumed it a failure.”

“So…you brought us here by mistake?”

“So it seems. I apologize sincerely, I can send you all back no problem.” Aaron said, causing relief to wash over Andre.

“That is reassuring…” Andre said with a smile. “And you all are really from different points in time?!” He asked, excitement in his voice. Aaron smiled.

“Yes, indeed! I can show you if y-”

“NO.” Scarecrow yelled, yanking Aaron back by his jacket. “No, no, no! We are _not_ messing with that stuff for fun!”

“But Crow…”

“But nothing, clockwork!” Scarecrow sneered. Aaron just glared at him.

Enty stood back beside the creature as his friends argued, with Andre listening intently. The flaming man looked down when he felt something grab his wrist.

“I’ll help you…” Tobi said, using his other hand to crawl towards the river. Enty just laughed.

“Ok! Help me with what?” He said, letting the fish man guide him. Tobi didn’t answer and instead slid into the water, pulling Enty with him. “I can’t swim though…” Enty said, wading into the water as Tobi swam around him, his eyes wide.

“Why are you still burning?” He asked, seeing as Enty was in the water though the black fire was still flickering.

“Oh, this? This doesn’t go out.” Enty said with a shrug.

“It doesn’t?”

“Nope! Doesn’t hurt though, don’t worry…” Enty said with a laugh as Tobi held his hand and examined it, his gaze locked on the flames.

“TOBI! Get him out of there!”

Enty and Tobi looked up to see the group looking at them, with Andre giving Tobi an annoyed look. Tobi huffed and pushed Enty towards the shore.

“Woah! You’re strong.” Enty said lightly, not caring that he was drenched from the waist down.

“I am so sorry about that…” Andre said as Enty approached, the creature crawling behind.

“It’s cool! He’s friendly.” Enty said. Andre was going to respond when he glanced at Elderane.

“So…you’re like a younger me…and also an…elf…” He said, noticing the ears on his double.

“So it seems!” Elderane said with a laugh. Andre just stared at him.

“This defies all science…”

“Again, so does he…” Aaron said, eying the creature closer. “You must tell me more about him!”

“You’re a scientist then?” Andre said lightly. Aaron nodded.

“I am! Though I work more with machines than biology…” He muttered.

“I’m a scientist.” Tobi said, earning a shocked look from Aaron.

“You…you _are?!”_

“He is.” Andre said proudly. Aaron just looked back to the creature.

“What do you know?”

“Mechanical engineering and space travel.”

Aaron just sat back with wide eyes, his world going silent as his mind reeled.

“I think the fish being is giving you a run for your money, Aaron!” Elderane said with a laugh. Aaron just stared speechless at the smirking creature. It…couldn’t be smarter than him…could it?

Scarecrow just hung back as the group talked, though he noticed Gabriel was by his side, his robe still soaking wet.

“You sure you’re alright?” Scarecrow asked, noticing Gabriel was shivering a bit.

“I am just…cold and confused…” He said, edging closer to Scarecrow who gave a small laugh.

“Here, you idiot.” He said, removing his own jacket as he threw it over Gabriel who took it happily.

“Th-thank you, Crow…”

“Just don’t go falling into any more rivers, ok?” He said lightly. “And my god…you scared the _hell_ out of us, you know!”

“ _You_ were scared? _I_ was scared!” Gabriel defended, eying the creature. “I’m sorry, I…I didn’t know what to think, I…I just got overwhelmed, and-”

“Hey, it’s alright, ok? The fish thing is nice, and you’re safe. That’s all that matters.” Scarecrow said, lightly punching Gabriel’s arm. Gabriel smiled and edged closer, letting Scarecrow put his arm around his shoulder. “The fish creature is freaky as all hell, but at least he wasn’t going to eat you.” Scarecrow finished with a shrug as he held Gabriel against him, hoping to ease his friend’s shivering.

“I see you brought the bat…” Gabriel said with a smile, glancing over as Scarecrow laughed.

“Look, I’ll put it this way, if that fish thing weren’t friendly and had hurt yah, I woulda made sushi outta him.” He said, pulling Gabriel closer as the younger man laughed.

“Oh, I believe it. Just don’t tell Andre that…”

“Oh, I won’t. He seems just as frantic as Elderane is.” Eying the double who was yelling at Tobi for trying to pull Enty into the river again.

Aaron was still sitting dumbfounded on the ground, amazed by the concept of space travel being a common thing in this double’s world. Also because the fish was smarter then him. He didn’t want to think about that, though.

Elderane was helping Andre drag Tobi and Enty out of the river.

“So…you are a version of me, then?” Andre said, trying his best to stay calm about the whole situation as he watched Tobi and Enty go farther up the shore towards Aaron, where the scientist edged closer to Tobi to look him over with a fascinated expression.

“Apparently.” Elderane said with a smile, running his hand through his hair as he calmed his nerves.

“Sorry again for scaring your friend…” Andre said, eying the long-haired double. “His reaction makes even more sense now that I know when he’s from…”

“Oh, yes, he doesn’t take surprises well…” Elderane said.

“So it seems. I believe I startled him and that caused him to fall into the river…”

“Oh, yes, he finds trouble more often than not…” Elderane said as the two approached the group. “The stress of it all is…unbearable sometimes.”

“Oh, I understand. Tobi often seeks out danger. Last week he tried to fight a shark.” Andre said, earning an impressed look from Scarecrow.

“I won.” Tobi said, pride in his voice.

“I had to carry you back to the house, and surgically sew one of your fins back together!” Andre cried, his voice shaking.

“But I won.” Tobi said again. Scarecrow smirked. Maybe this fish thing was alright.

“Yes, yes, so you did…”

“What do you do then?” Aaron asked. Andre smiled.

“Marine biologist.”

“That should have been obvious…” Elderane said, eying the creature.

“Well, it’s nice to meet a double who isn’t batshit insane.” Scarecrow said as he eyed Andre. He knew Acedia, and Gabriel had told him about the alternate dimension Elderane. He was starting to think their Elderane was a rare occurrence of kindness.

“It seems…you all are still quite similar…” Andre said, looking at the five doppelgangers.

“Apparently…” Aaron said, looking around him. “How peculiar…”

“Indeed…maybe there is some dimensional pattern we haven’t figured out yet…” Andre said. There was no way all five doubles convened like this by chance, or at least…the original four. This was…intriguing to say the least.

“Well, before we get into dimensional physics, I think both Gabe and Enty need some dry clothes, so would you two like to come over for a bit?” Aaron asked. “I can fix the dimensional machine and send you home when you’re ready.”

“I would like that, though he needs water…” Andre said, motioning to Tobi.

“There’s a kid’s pool in the garage I used for mixing experimental flammable liquids I can wash out.” Scarecrow said, earning a sharp look from Aaron.

“That’ll do…” Andre said, amused by the group’s dynamic. “Tobi, you mind?”

“No. I will use the crazy one’s pool.”

“Hey!”

“Sorry…sorry, he…just kinda says what he’s thinking most of the time.” Andre said, walking up to Tobi. Aaron watched in amusement as Andre picked up the fish man, carrying him in his arms. It was obvious he has done that many times.

“Right, let’s go get set up then…” Aaron said, leading the group back to the main trail, praying no one saw the… _very_ strange group walking through the park. Luckily, the colder and rainy weather seemed to keep people inside, and they didn’t run into anyone as they got to the house.

~

“I have engineered my own spacecraft and traversed the galaxy.”

“I’ve almost perfected dimensional travel.”

“I helped create a light-speed engine.”

“I’ve manipulated _time itself_ on multiple occasions!

“I-”

“Ladies, geez, you’re both pretty, we get it, please shut the fuck up.” Scarecrow said tiredly, taking a drink from the wine glass in his hands. The group was in the living room and Aaron was on the floor by the coffee table as he worked on the device. Tobi was in the kiddie pool beside him, watching with curiosity as he swiped away one of the rubber ducks Enty had placed in the pool for him. Tobi was…confused by these objects.

Gabriel and Enty had changed, and Elderane was sitting with Gabriel by his side on the couch, the elf’s arm around his friend as he held him close. Enty was walking over to Tobi, some fruit in a bowl for Tobi to eat.

“Sorry we don’t have anything else…” Aaron said, eying the fish man. Andre just put his hands up with a laugh.

“Oh, you all are doing more than enough, this is wonderful. It’s just nice knowing we can go home…”

“What’s your home like?!” Enty said excitedly, sitting beside Tobi. Andre just shrugged.

“It seems fairly close to this one, or at least…mine is.” He said, the group eying the creature.

“What about Nemo’s over there?” Scarecrow said, motioning to Tobi as Enty handed him an apple. Tobi paused and looked at the group.

“Don’t know much. It was wet.” He said, taking the apple from Enty. Scarecrow just glared at Andre who shrugged.

“He…really doesn’t know much about his past.”

“Hey, like me!” Enty said, the creature looking at him in curiosity.

“You know not of your past?” He asked, sliding over closer to Enty.

“Nope! Nothing.”

“I do not know much either…” Tobi said, his eyes wide. Enty smiled brightly at him.

“We can forget together!” He said happily. Tobi just blinked as he stared at the…strange being before him. He didn’t understand the flaming man, but…he liked him. Tobi edged closer to Enty, his laugher making him feel happy.

“Damnit why aren’t I drunk yet…” Scarecrow said, finishing his glass. Today was weird and stressful, and it wasn’t even noon yet. Gabe almost drowned, they found more doubles, and there is a fish man sitting in a kiddie pool in their living room. Scarecrow was burnt out already.

“But yes, our world is quite tame. No…dimensional travel or…time travel, or…whatever you all have going on here…”

“Lucky…” Scarecrow sneered, looking away. Why did they get the insane world and the fish man got the tame one?

“Aside from being wanted by the government, of course…” Andre said, causing Scarecrow to choke on his drink. He looked at Andre with wide eyes.

“You _what?!”_

“Yes, we had to move a few times and change some legal documents…like you said, his kind is…not normal in my world either. We have been avoiding the government for a while now…” Andre said, eying Tobi who was conversing with Enty.

“Jesus…” Scarecrow muttered. They had their run in with the government before with Enty, but…they hadn’t given them any trouble for a long time.

“Yes, it is stressful, but we make do.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to…stay in this world?” Gabriel said softly. Andre smiled at him.

“Oh, yes, I believe he have gotten those men off our backs for a while. We will be fine.”

“Well, if you ever need a place to hide, you’re welcome here.” Aaron said, glancing up from his work.

“Ah…thank you…you all are very kind for what we put you through this morning.”

“We’ve been through worse.” Scarecrow said with a shrug.

“Yes…weird danger seems to follow us…” Gabriel said, edging closer to Elderane.

“Like what?” Andre said, innocence in his voice. Aaron and Scarecrow exchanged a glance.

“You sure you wanna know?” Aaron said cautiously, knowing this Andre was more grounded than the rest of them. He may not take things well…

“Oh, I would…this is all so scientifically fascinating!” He said eagerly. Scarecrow shrugged and set his glass aside.

“Well, we’ve had trouble with actual demons on multiple occasions.” He said, causing Andre’s eyes to widen. Tobi just stared blankly at Scarecrow as he listened.

“Th-that’s…not possible…”

“I have had several encounters with ghosts.”

“W-wait, you-”

“We saved Gabriel from being burned at a witch trial!”

“Y-you what?!”

“It wasn’t fun.”

“I make a lot of enemies that try to kill us…”

“They cut my hair once.”

“My flames hurt ghosts!”

“Aaron opened a door to some reverse-world alternate dimension.”

“My screams scared the demon away.”

“We have all almost died more than once.”

“I did die once.”

Andre just stared blankly at Aaron as the man worked, not even glancing up.

“You… _what?”_

“You asked, you know.” Scarecrow said, getting up to get more wine. Andre just stared at the group.

“I…don’t think I can process all this…” He said, running his hand through his hair.

“Don’t try to, we can’t even do it.” Elderane said with a smile. Andre just let out a breath and leaned back, not sure what to think.

“This world is fun.” Tobi said, slyness in his voice. Andre shot him a look.

“You would find it fun!”

“I think the fish and I gotta hang out sometime…” Scarecrow said, leaning back into the couch with a new glass of wine. “He gets me.”

“He looks for trouble and almost dies each time!”

“Exactly!”

“Oh, lord…” Andre said, leaning back. He looked up and met Elderane’s gaze. “You were right, this world is…exhausting…and I’m just _thinking_ about it…”

“Yes, but you learn how to make do and survive.”

“How do you do that?”

“We stick with each other!” Enty said brightly. “We’re family!”

“I see…” Andre said with a smile, eying the strange group of misfits around him. They certainly were an odd bunch, but…

He watched his own double pull Gabriel closer, the two huddled on the couch. He saw Scarecrow laughing at Enty as Tobi poured water on him once more while Aaron scrambled to keep the electrical machine away from the water.

They were a family…somehow. Andre couldn’t help but smile. He too had found solace in his…peculiar friend, and it seems this bunch had done the same. It was a nice thing to think about.

The group spent some more time talking, with Scarecrow finally relaxing, though as it got later, Aaron finally got the machine done.

“Right, you all sure you’re ready to go back?” He asked, eying Andre who was kneeling beside Tobi on the floor. The biologist nodded.

“This world seems a bit too much for me…”

“I like it.” Tobi said, earning a snicker from Scarecrow. Andre shot the merman a look.

“You’d get maimed after day three of staying here! We’re going home, alright?”

“Fine. I want a pool like this one, though.” Tobi said, lowering himself into the water more as he swatted one of the rubber ducks in it closer to him. Andre sighed.

“Yes, yes, fine. I’ll buy one.”

“And these.” Tobi said, holding the small toy up. Andre just blinked as he stared at the creature.

“Sure…” He muttered, shaking his head. He turned towards the group. “Sorry again for the scare, my friend…” He said towards Gabriel, who just held his hands up.

“It’s fine, it wasn’t your fault…” He said with a smile.

“Ah, do take care though, all of you…” Andre said as he scanned the group. “You all seem to find trouble so often…please be cautious.”

“We will!” Enty said peppily. “We look out for each other!”

“So it seems.” Andre said with a laugh, recalling how the group had eagerly come to their friend’s rescue earlier.

“And you two be cautious as well…” Aaron said, edging closer.

“We will, we will…we have been avoiding our enemies for a few years now, and all has been well.”

“Good…now, here’s the device, ok?” Aaron said, handing the small machine to Andre. “Hit that button, that switch, and hold that one down. Make sure you’re holding on to each other, and don’t let go until you’re home, alright?” He said, backing away. Andre nodded.

“Thank you so much for everything…” Andre said one las time, smiling as the group stood back.

“Go fight a shark for me.” Scarecrow said with a sly smile, earning a similar one from Tobi.

“Oh, y-”

“No! No, he won’t!” Andre said, holding on to Tobi as Scarecrow laughed. Andre rolled his eyes. “Right…thank you all…” He said, pressing the instructed buttons. The rest of the group stood back as the familiar ringing and light returned, though after a moment, it was gone, as were Andre and Tobi. For a moment all was quiet as the ringing faded.

“Well that was fucked up.” Scarecrow yelled, turning away towards the kitchen.

“They were nice!” Enty said, following him.

“I…think I need to rethink some designs in my schematics…” Aaron said, noting how Andre and Tobi weren’t even in the house when they got transported here.

“You need to rethink the devices as a whole, clockwork.” Scarecrow said as he leaned in the kitchen doorway. “What if you transport someone dangerous here?!”

“Oh, the odds of that are slim…” Aaron said, waving his friend off.

“What about my double?” Gabriel said softly. Aaron paused a moment.

“He turned out ok! Besides, I can’t imagine any of our doubles being more threatening than the fish thing…and he was nice.”

“Then just be careful, you idiot.” Scarecrow said, turning away again. Aaron sighed and leaned back, letting his nerves from the day fade.

“I will, I will…” He said softly. He would be cautious. Surely he wouldn’t ever transport anything truly dangerous here, would he? Aaron shook his head. No, probably not. The biologist and the fish were nice, and Aaron liked meeting new friends. Though he did wonder…

How many other weird alternate dimensions were really out there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TAKEN FROM FUN-SHOTS
> 
> I had an idea, and well...stay tuned...
> 
> Remember Forever...
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE:  
> -This specific fic is carried over from Wattpad user Starman 1569's fic "Across the Deep Blue Waves"  
> -This fic uses the Marine Biologist Andre Matos AU  
> -We use Character Andre as he had no character in any Ayreon album. It is not actual Andre and he is heavily characterized.


	3. Set the Navigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel once again runs into something...from far away...

_Months later..._

Gabriel was quietly walking down the leaf-covered bike trail, smiling as he took in the calming and warm fall morning. The leaves had really begun to change and the entire park was painted in bright red and orange leaves, a few falling like snow through the air before him.

He took in and released a breath, his mind at peace as he walked. He was due to meet Elderane here, the elf running late as he slept in. Gabriel had gone ahead as he didn’t want to waste the calm morning. Gabriel was on the other side of the river, having had crossed the stone bridge back a way. This side was quiet and there wasn’t another soul to be seen as Gabriel walked through the serene scene around him.

“Oh, you have GOT to be _kidding_ me!!!”

Gabriel paused; his mind blanking. He had… _thought_ he was alone. But…

That sounded like…Scarecrow…

Gabriel kept walking, the sound coming from around the bend up ahead. He knew there was a clearing up there. But…how did Scarecrow beat him here? And… _why_ was he here?

“Crow? Is that…you…” Gabriel muttered, his eyes widening as all feeling left his body.

Gabriel stood still in paralyzing fear as his blood froze, his heart now pounding out of his chest as he stared ahead with wide and terrified eyes. Before him in the clearing was…one of them.

But it wasn’t any of them. It _couldn’t_ be.

This double looked more like Aaron, with his fluffier hair and his familiar build, but it definitely wasn’t him. He was pacing, the man wearing an odd long dark black jacket with silver and deep blue lining that resembled Enty’s favorite coat, but this one closed on the front, a few dark blue straps holding it closed. The formal looking jacket had blue and silver shoulder pads that went out to a point, and some silver intricate design on the sleeves. He had black gloves on, and the man had a small phone-looking device in his one hand he was talking into in front of him.

The man had tall boots on like Elderane’s, and he had odd large sunglasses on his forehead, the black lenses shimmering in the early light as he walked back and forth, talking to himself. Gabriel’s eye also caught what looked like a golden four-point triangle pin on the front of the man’s chest.

Gabriel had no point of reference for what this man looked like. He had never seen an outfit like this before.

But the thing that Gabriel’s gaze slowly landed on next, and the thing that caused terror to strike his heart like a bolt of lightning, was what looked like some futuristic small plane behind the man, the craft resembling the spaceships from the movies they watched back home. The man before Gabriel… _did_ look futuristic.

Gabriel’s gaze was stuck on the craft. It was _not_ from this dimension. This had to be another double. But Gabriel had never seen a craft like that before. The closest thing he had seen was in his sci-fi moves they all watched at home. But those were all…futuristic. ‘Sci-fi’ as Aaron called them.

Could this double…be from the future?

Frozen in place not knowing what to do, and his legs not wanting to carry him anywhere, Gabriel stood still, his mind trying to process what he was seeing. He tuned in to what the man was saying, the double still talking into the odd device on his hand as he paced before the craft.

“…an’t believe this, I am stuck on some terrestrial planet that looks like ours, but much more primitive.” He said quickly, annoyance in his voice as he talked. “I see nothing familiar, and no contacts are going through on any channels. I am stuck in a communicational dead-zone, with no way to reach anyone.” He said with a sigh, the man pausing before his craft, facing it. “I am in no short supply of fuel or energy, so I am going to make a quick trip off ground to find a vantage point of where I am. Maybe the star map will pick something up…log off.” He grumbled, shoving the small device into his pocket.

The man sighed again, running his hand through his hair as he faced his ship.

“Right…let’s see where I am…” He said, running up a small ramp into the side of the craft.

Gabriel stood in place; his legs numb. It was another double for sure. And the way he talked was just like in the sci-fi future movies. And the ship…

Gabriel flinched when the ship roared to life, though it was still quieter than a good number of modern cars he had seen. He saw some lights light up on the sides, a few of the panels on the folded-in wings adjusting. The ship was real. And it was turning _on._

He stood back, the engines on the side causing some wind to blow the leaves on the ground his way. The double was leaving. Gabriel didn’t know what to do. He wanted to talk to him. He wanted to call Aaron. He wanted to _run_. But he couldn’t move. He didn’t know what to think or what to do. This was unlike anything he had ever seen.

What was before him…it _shouldn’t_ be possible.

Gabriel’s eyes widened when he heard someone call his name. He turned and saw Elderane across the wide river, the elf standing in frozen shock. Gabriel was about to call back when he felt someone grab his arm.

“What are _you_ , then? A clone?!” The futuristic man said sharply, his grip tight on the trembling Gabriel’s arm. “This shouldn’t be…” He muttered, looking Gabriel over.

“I-I don’t, I-” Gabriel stuttered, his mind a blank but reeling mess. The double was examining him closely, though his expression looked more annoyed than curious.

“Right, I didn’t give anyone permission to clone me. You’re coming with me, pal.” He said, the man now dragging Gabriel towards the ship. Gabriel’s eyes widened when he realized where he was being taken.

“W-wait! No, stop!” Gabriel cried, trying to yank his arm away. The double was much stronger than him and his grip was tight on the novice’s arm.

“Come on, you got some questions to answer. The ship is set to take off, you can explain when we reach orbit.”

“O-orbit?!” Gabriel yelled, his blood pounding in his ears as he was dragged onto the ramp. He had to get out of here. _Now._

Gabriel made a move to kick the stranger away, but he stopped his struggling when the man pulled a small futuristic gun-shaped device out, pointing it at Gabriel who stopped his struggling at the sight. Futuristic or not, Gabriel knew a gun when he saw one.

“Good grief, don’t make this hard, long-hair.” He said, dragging the frozen Gabriel into the ship. “I just want answers, so just relax. God…”

Gabriel couldn’t breathe as he eyed the weapon pointed his way. He wanted to run. He wanted to run so _badly,_ but his legs wouldn’t move. His mind was screaming but he couldn’t do anything but let himself be dragged into the ship. He didn’t want to see what that weapon would do to him.

If modern guns hurt and nearly killed him…what would a future one do?

“Look, just cooperate, and you’ll be fine. I need to know what’s going on here. Something ain’t right and I think _you_ have something to do with it. It’s no coincidence you meet me here randomly…” He said, his grip still tight around Gabriel’s arm.

Gabriel’s eyes widened when he entered the small ship. It looked just like something out of the movies. He saw futuristic tech he wouldn’t ever come close to understanding all over. He saw weird symbols on the walls on panels, metal boxes, lights and wires everywhere, and strange designs and switches on the panels lining the walls.

This was _not_ where he belonged.

As his mind was reeling in blank shock, Gabriel snapped back right when he felt something cold around his wrist. He looked down and saw a techy-looking handcuff on his wrist, the other end now connected to a thin metal support bar by the side of the ship. Gabriel’s eyes widened and he yanked on it, though it didn’t budge at all. He couldn’t escape.

“Right, since you seem to not want to cooperate, you’re gonna be stuck there until we’re off ground.” The man said, heading towards the front of the ship. Gabriel saw him sit in what looked like a pilot’s chair at the front, with glass over his head and in front of him that showed the outside. A cockpit.

He was going to take off.

“W-wait, stop! I’m not, I…I _can’t_ , I…” Gabriel yelled, yanking his arm again as tears formed in his eyes. The cuff didn’t come close to bending.

“Just chill for five minutes, won’t ya? God almighty…” The man said tiredly, flipping several switches on the control panel before him. “I’m not gonna hurt you, I swear.” He said, pulling the larger handle in front of him towards him.

Gabriel let out a cry when he felt the ship jostle, causing him to lose balance. He fell to the floor, his wrist still stuck to the pole held above him. He looked behind him out a window and saw they were now going up.

They were rising into the air.

“S-stop! Stop, _please_ , I don’t know anything, _please!!!”_ Gabriel cried; tears streaming from his eyes as he watched the world begin to fall away out the window. He saw the park get smaller and smaller.

“We’re just doing a quick jump into orbit, buddy. Calm down. I do this all the time.” The man at the front said, waving his hand calmy as he went back to steering. Gabriel couldn’t stop his tears and he turned back to the window. He felt a wave of nausea hit him when he saw they were going up even faster, the entire city now visible below them as he felt his ears begin to hurt.

Gabriel felt dizzy as he stared, his breathing getting quicker as he gripped his chest with his free hand. He couldn’t get air in no matter how hard he tried as he watched the city vanish into the white clouds.

His mind went silent when the ship jostled a bit more, and Gabriel looked out the window with wide eyes, terror shooting through his body when he saw the clouds surrounding the ship fade away, the entirety of planet earth now visible as the ship kept smoothly flying away from it.

Gabriel was looking at the planet. He blinked a few times, a blurriness in his vision forming that he couldn’t shake. The earth was now below them out the window, a swirling blue orb contrasting against the purest starry sky Gabriel had ever seen. He saw entire continents below him on the blue marble floating in space.

 _He_ was in space.

His vision failing him, Gabriel closed his eyes as he let out a small breath, all feeling fading away as he let his terror claim him and suck him under.

~

Elderane was walking calmly down the bike trail, eager to find Gabriel. The elf had slept in, and Aaron had told him Gabriel had gone ahead on his walk, so Elderane was catching up. He was walking briskly but calmly, knowing Gabriel couldn’t be too far ahead.

As the elf walked along the trail by the river, an odd mechanical sound caught his attention. He looked around; confused, as they were deeper into the woods and there were no houses or roads nearby. But it sounded like a car warming up, only a bit louder.

His curiosity rising, Elderane listened intently and followed the sound, his feet taking him farther down the bike trail. He saw the trees along the drop-off into the river stop, and the sound became clearer. He could see the stone bridge up ahead as well. The elf kept walking, keeping an eye out for Gabriel as he focused on the peculiar sound.

His heart stopped dead when he finally saw his friend.

Elderane paused, his eyes widening when he stopped by the edge of the drop-off, his gaze stuck across the river.

He saw…some ship. Some sky ship that looked like a small plane, but…it didn’t belong here. Elderane had done research on modern aviation, and this craft was unlike anything he had ever seen. Gabriel had him watch one of those ‘science-fiction’ films with the others once, and this craft…it looked like it belonged in that.

And it was turning on.

Elderane blinked, his mind blank when he saw Gabriel standing before it, unmoving. What was he doing there?!

“GABRIEL!!!” Elderane yelled, hoping to get his friend’s attention. He smiled a moment when Gabriel began to turn, but his smile immediately faded when he saw a figure exit the craft and briskly walk towards Gabriel.

And Gabriel didn’t see him approach.

Elderane was about to call for his friend to warn him, but his terror took over his body when he saw the figure grab Gabriel’s arm, causing Gabriel to look his way. Elderane’s breathing picked up and he began running down the trail towards the bridge.

This wasn’t right, and he _had_ to get to Gabriel.

Elderane’s body went numb when he saw the figure begin to drag a reluctant Gabriel towards the craft, a small gun-shaped device in his hands.

He was taking Gabriel away.

“G-GABRIEL, NO!!!” Elderane screamed, booking it into a sprint. He crossed the bridge, but as he did so, the figure had already dragged Gabriel into the ship, the door closing behind them. “NO, NO, _NO!!!”_ Elderane screamed, reaching for his dagger that was attached to his belt.

He ran as fast as he could, but he skidded to a halt once he reached the ship, as the craft’s wings had unfolded, and the ship was now rising into the air, with wind from its engines blowing leaves around randomly by the elf’s feet.

 _“GABRIEL!!!”_ Elderane screamed again, but the ship was ascending fast. His mind blanking, Elderane threw his dagger with all he had towards the ship. He saw it scratch the side, but it just bounced off, the blade falling to the ground into the clearing before Elderane.

Elderane stood in speechless panic as he watched the ship continue rising into the air, quicker now. The sounds of the engines were fading. Elderane’s mind was screaming even though he couldn’t think. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t _breathe!_

“G-Gabriel…” Elderane muttered, a blurriness filling his vision when he saw the ship go straight up into the sky, vanishing past the clouds and beyond. The ship wasn’t going anywhere on earth.

It was going straight up to space.

Elderane wavered on his feet, the ship now completely out of view. His head felt light as his vision swam, and the elf staggered back, falling with a thump to the ground as a darkness took over his vision, the world fading away around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing...THE CAPTAIN.
> 
> Gabriel's in sp a c e
> 
> The ship is, in my mind, a mix of whatever the Guardians of the Galaxy ship was and an X-Wing type thing. Bigger than an X-wing, though, so it looks more like the Guardian's on the inside and an X-Wing on the outside.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE:  
> -This fic series is NOT canon to the main series (for many obvious reasons)  
> -BUT each Ayreon crossover IS canon to EACH OTHER  
> -So whenever an Ayreon crossover happens...it's the same alternate timeline  
> -This is post Wicked Memory


	4. Above the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel wakes up somewhere he never thought he'd be in his lifetime.

_“…ey! …ake up! Geez…”_

Gabriel let out a groan, his head killing him as he blinked awake, his heart stopping when he saw the double from before kneeling before him, a flash of concern in his eyes.

“Good. You’re not dead.” He said flatly, pulling himself to his feet as the concern vanished.

Gabriel didn’t say a word as he kept his gaze locked on the double. He didn’t want to look anywhere else. This wasn’t right. Nothing here was familiar. The only familiarity was the double’s face, so that’s where Gabriel’s gaze was locked.

“Guess I should apologize for scaring you so bad. Your heartrate was quite high.” He said, hitting a panel on his wrist. Gabriel blinked in confusion when he saw what he learned was a ‘hologram’ appear, the double typing into it as if it were a phone screen. “And I checked, the ship has nothing wrong with it and the pressure shouldn’t have made you lose consciousness, so I assume it was fright based on your vitals. Am I wrong?” He said flatly, eying Gabriel.

Gabriel remained sitting on the floor, his wrist held above him, still in the handcuffs. He felt his heart beating out of his chest as he finally broke his gaze away from the man before him. The ship felt…still. It was quiet. He felt his breathing pick up and he looked back to the double, a few tears forming in his eyes as he was helpless to do anything.

“Please, I…I want to go home…” He muttered, his voice shaking a bit as he edged backwards away from the double.

The double stared at him; his expression unreadable.

“Alright, I’ll take that as a yes. Here…” He said, reaching for Gabriel’s wrist. Gabriel watched as the double pointed a small remote at the cuff and it unlocked, allowing Gabriel to quickly pull his wrist down, holding it as he rubbed it, the pain fading. He looked up at the double, the man still looking at him with a bit of concern.

“Th-thank…you…” Gabriel said, edging back more. He still didn’t trust this. This double kidnapped him.

“Look, I’m not gonna hurt you, ok?” The double said, kneeling before Gabriel. “I’m sorry for dragging you in here so quickly, but the ship was gonna take off, and I didn’t want to lose what could be my only lead to figuring out where I am.” He said flatly. Gabriel just blinked.

“Me?”

“Yes, _you,_ long-hair.” The man said, rolling his eyes. “I didn’t want to threaten you, but I feared you would run and I’d lose any chance at getting home.” The double said, and Gabriel saw the gun-shaped device in his hand.

The double paused, looking Gabriel over again. He saw his gaze was fearfully stuck on the gun.

“Ok, if I put my phaser away, will you actually work with me on this?” The double said, holding the odd gun away from him.

Gabriel nodded quickly, his hand going to his side as he kept his gaze locked on the gun. The double sighed and nodded.

“Right. Look.” He said, walking away from Gabriel. The novice saw him open a metallic crate in the far corner and the double set the gun inside, closing the crate as he walked back. “Phaser is gone. I have no other weapons. That better?” He said, holding his arms out.

Gabriel took in a breath and nodded, pulling his knees up to his chest. The double rolled his eyes and sat on the ground before Gabriel.

“Well, you can’t be an exact clone. You’re… _nothing_ like me it seems.” He said, pulling his wrist up. Gabriel saw him type into the hologram again. “Your DNA is the same, but everything else is obviously different.”

“Wh-who are you?” Gabriel managed, his nerves easing when he saw the man was just doing weird tech work. Like Aaron…

“For security reasons, you can just call me The Captain.” The man said, not looking up. “As I am the captain of this ship, and many others. I’m not sharing my real name until I figure out what the hell is going on.” He said flatly, punching more numbers into his screen.

“I…I’m Gabriel…” Gabriel said, his voice reserved. The double paused and looked up.

“Gabriel? Well, we don’t have the same name then.” He said, going back to typing.

He stopped and looked back at Gabriel. The man was younger than him, that was obvious. The Captain looked back at his screen that showed the stranger’s vitals. He was still scared.

“Look, I am sorry for kidnapping you, ok? Can you chill please?” He said. Gabriel blinked but didn’t say anything. The Captain let out a sigh and closed his hologram. “I thought you were a clone or something, so I took you because I thought you would know something that could help me get home. Seems I was wrong…” He said, almost sadly.

Gabriel sat back, his gaze locked on the double. He was…sad. Gabriel knew that look in his eyes. He was all too familiar with it.

“You…just want to go home?” Gabriel asked. The Captain nodded.

“Yes, I suppose. Things are tough there, but it’s home and it needs me.” He said, looking to the side. “They’ll all see…they need me…” He muttered to himself.

“You…don’t want to kill me?”

The Captain’s eyes widened and he looked back to the reserved double.

“Kill you? Stars, no!” He said, a trace of a laugh in his voice. “I was gonna take you back when we were done! I just didn’t want to stop takeoff, so I guess I thought just a bit too quickly.”

“You’re gonna…take me home?” Gabriel asked, his nerves fading for good. The man before him was…just like him. He was odd, but…he just missed home.

“Yeah, I will.” The Captain said, a small smile on his face when he saw the younger man relax. “You uh…don’t know anything about this world, do you? Or how I got here?”

“I…I actually might…” Gabriel said. The Captain’s eyes widened further.

“You…you do?” He said, notable excitement in his voice. Gabriel smiled and nodded.

“This has happened before…” Gabriel said calmly. “My friend back home breaks the universe sometimes.” Gabriel said with a shrug. The Captain just stared at him blankly. “He has brought other doubles from other worlds here before…he was working on something when I left for the park, so he probably is what sent you here. He didn’t mean to, though.”

“Your friend…can alter the laws of the universe?” The Captain said, his eyes wide. Gabriel nodded with a smile.

“Yep! It’s scary sometimes, but he fixes anything he breaks. He can send you back, I’m sure.”

“Oh…well, I feel better then…” The Captain said, sitting back as his own nerves eased. “But…that doesn’t explain…why you look like me…”

“I don’t know…there’s a lot of us, though. From all over.” Gabriel said with another shrug. “My three roommates look like us too.”

“There’s five of us?!”

“We met another one who was part fish once.”

“Ah…fascinating…” The Captain said, both in confusion and curiosity.

“Yeah, we all came from all over other dimensions. Aaron and Enty are from the 1800’s, Scarecrow is from now, and I’m from 1603-”

“You’re from the _17 th century?!”_ The Captain yelled, his eyes wide in shock. Gabriel nodded again.

“Yep!”

“Oh…well, that uh…that explains your reaction to my ship…” The Captain said, some guilt in his voice. He looked the double over.

Yeah…that explains a lot.

“Sorry then for scaring you so badly…” The Captain said, pulling himself to his feet. He held a hand out for Gabriel. The younger man smiled and took it, letting himself be pulled up.

“It is fine…I am just glad you aren’t going to kill me.” Gabriel said with a shrug.

“Do…people try to kill you often?”

“Very often.”

“Ah…” The double said, staring at the smiling younger man beside him. He turned and eyed the box with his phaser in it. That…also explains his reaction to the gun. His guilt getting worse, the Captain looked back to the double. “Well…since you can send me home, and…it seems I am at fault for taking you…and it seems space travel is definitely not something you are familiar with…maybe I can make this up to you.” The Captain said brightly. Gabriel just tilted his head with a smile.

“What do you mean?”

“Well…you like space?”

“I love it! The guys took me stargazing once and we could see the Milky Way and ‘shooting-stars’ and we had a telescope and could see some stars and planets up close and-”

“Alright, hotshot, chill, chill.” The Captain said, amusement in his voice. “As sorry for scarin’ ya, maybe I can show you around a bit.”

“Around where?”

“Just get over here, long-hair.” The Captain said with a smile, grabbing Gabriel’s arm again. Gabriel let himself be led towards the front of the ship where the cockpit was. The Captain smiled when he realized he was going to be able to show off a bit. “How’s this for up close?” He said, pushing Gabriel into the cockpit area.

Gabriel’s eyes widened in wonder, his heart stopping when he looked around him. On all sides were clear glass, and beyond them…the universe. He saw Earth…far away, a blue marble floating in the sequined black starry sky. He looked up to the side and saw a red planet much closer to them, the surface a dusty rust color.

He was looking at _Mars._ Up close and hovering above him. An entire new planet, unexplored by the humans of his world. And Gabriel was right below it.

He saw countless stars in the distance, all shining brighter than he’s ever seen them before. He saw distant clusters of stars he knew were either galaxies or nebulas, shimmering in the darkness eons away.

Gabriel looked ahead in speechless wonder at all he knew God created, his mind blank as he took it all in.

He was _in_ space. Gabriel smiled wider, a few tears welling up in his eyes as he took in the glorious sight of the infinite universe around him

~

Elderane jerked awake, his body freezing in terror when his senses came flooding back to him. He staggered to his feet, nearly tripping as his head spun. He looked around.

He was alone.

He saw no spaceship, but the indents were still in the dirt from where it had landed. He reached down with a shaking hand and picked up his dagger, his gaze slowly going to the sky.

Gabriel had been taken. He was _gone_.

Elderane let out a fearful cry and, nearly tripping again, heel-turned and began sprinting back to the house. He couldn’t breathe as he ran, but he didn’t let that stop him.

They had to save Gabriel.

~

“This solar system is different than my own, though it’s composition seems similar on a geological and biological level.” The Captain said, leaning back in his chair as he piloted the small ship. He smiled when he saw the younger double in the chair beside him, his eyes wide in wonder at all he was seeing out the windows.

“Our planet’s name is Earth.” Gabriel said, looking to the side. He saw Earth there, even smaller than before. The Captain was showing him around the solar system as if it were a casual drive around town.

“Ours is Alpha, though based on your speech and knowledge, the two seem to be very similar, to the point I’d guess they may be parallels. You have religion and holy books, yes?”

“Oh, yes, I was a monk in my past.”

“How fascinating.” The Captain said, piloting the ship calmly through the blackness. Gabriel looked over and saw the Captain’s eyes were as excited as his own.

“You seem to love space as much as I do!” Gabriel said excitedly. The Captain laughed.

“Space is where I belong. I spend more time in the sky than on ground. I _need_ to be up here, hotshot.” He said, gripping the steering handles tighter. “Hidden underground is no place for me.”

“That’s so cool that you can be up here all the time!”

“Oh, yeah, it’s what I do.” He said calmly. “I never lost my wonder for the universe. Every time I look at these stars, I just feel…home. I feel safe.” He said calmly, letting himself open up a bit for his new associate. “It’s a child-like wonder that never faded, and it never will.” He said, eying the stars. Every time he looked at them, his heart warmed. He felt complete.

“That’s amazing…I love space too!” Gabriel said happily. The Captain laughed wholeheartedly, the younger double’s innocence making him smile.

“Oh, I can tell, hotshot. I can tell.”

Gabriel leaned forward in wonder when a giant planet came into view.

“That’s Saturn!” Gabriel said brightly, pointing at the ringed planet. The Captain typed something into his hologram keypad.

“Intriguing…” He said, adding all the information Gabriel was telling him into his database. He looked over and couldn’t help but laugh when he saw Gabriel had tears in his eyes. “You ever stop crying?”

“Oh, I…I’m sorry, I just…if you hadn’t come, I would have never seen such things in my lifetime…” Gabriel said happily, wiping his eyes. “Thank you so much…you are just…amazing…”

The Captain smiled proudly to himself, loving the praise.

“Well, while this ship isn’t built for intergalactic travel, basic in-system stuff like this is just a joyride, really.” He said smugly, smirking as he kept driving.

“This future machine is glorious!” Gabriel exclaimed, setting his hand on the techy dashboard before him, careful not to touch any buttons. The Captain laughed again.

“She’s the most reliable transport in the fleet, and she’s _mine_ …” The Captain said sweetly, setting his own hand on the dashboard. “She’s never let me down before.”

“She?”

“It’s a ship thing, hotshot.” The Captain said with a smile. “Her ID is AV-LON 102795, so I just nicknamed ‘er Avalon.”

“The ship…it enters space without issue?”

“None! I could land on any hospitable planet and she wouldn’t get a dent.”

“Oh, that’s Andromeda! Aaron told me about it.” Gabriel said excitedly as he interrupted, pointing to a distant cluster of stars in the sky, now much clearer from their vantage point. “It’s-”

“Another galaxy…” The Captain said, punching something quickly into his chart. Gabriel blinked and looked at him in confusion.

“You know of it?”

“I believe…our homes are on opposite sides of the Andromeda system…” He said, looking out the window towards the galaxy. “Because we can see that galaxy in our sky as well…but we can’t see yours.”

“Maybe ours doesn’t exist in yours.”

“Maybe…” The Captain said quietly, his gaze stuck on the cluster. He could see the star of Sirrah beside it, shining brightly. At least he saw _something_ familiar. It was still odd, though. Maybe Gabriel was right. Maybe their planet…didn’t even exist yet in his old world.

“Do you know a lot about space?” Gabriel asked excitedly. The Captain grinned again and nodded.

“Graduated top of my class at the academy.” He said with a wink. “I have a near perfect memory and I was the best pilot to graduate to date.”

“That is so cool!” Gabriel exclaimed; his smile widening. He was with a _real_ professional space traveler. _In space._ The Captain let out a laugh and relaxed, enjoying having someone to brag to who won’t get annoyed.

“Well, what do you want to know?”

“I have been doing some research, but I get lost sometimes as I am unfamiliar with the technology…”

“Yeah, you…didn’t even have electricity in your time, didja, hotshot?”

“Nope! Not one bit.”

“I…wow, I don’t think I could imagine a world without technology. Ours is… _very_ dependent on it.” He said, gripping the steering handles tighter. He wouldn’t say now, but his world was basically run by AI and tech. And the world…was breaking under the strain.

“It is quite peaceful! Maybe you could take your ship somewhere to a world without it someday and see!” Gabriel said innocently. “The silence is so nice…”

“Well, my world is _quite_ loud…I’ll remember your advice, hotshot.” He said with a wink. A world without tech…without the Frame running everything…

What a paradise that would be.

“So, ah…what did you get confused on with your research?”

“I do not understand the concept of ‘light-speed’…” Gabriel said, looking ahead towards the shimmering stars. “The book said something about how…we see stars that may not even exist anymore, and…I don’t understand…because we can see them!”

The Captain smiled with a laugh, eying the wide-eyed man beside him. He could almost see the stars reflecting in the man’s eyes.

“Well, lucky for you I did a whole research project on that very topic to graduate, so I’m basically a professional on the subject.” He said with a smirk.

Gabriel’s eyes widened further in amazement. The Captain turned back to the front window, happy to have someone who respected him for who he was and wanted to listen to what he had to say.

“Right, so those stars are millions of light years away…” He said, pointing to the clear sky above him. Gabriel sat back and listened to the lecture intently, his eyes never losing their amazement as the Captain talked on, the universe drifting by as their ship floated calmly in the tranquil sea of stars around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Captain is a good guy, just egotistical. 
> 
> Gabriel LOVES SPACE. He loves it. Hence why he's so calm later on.
> 
> Anyone sees Gabriel and they are like "Ah. I must protect this soft boi".
> 
> Gabe doesn't see the Cap as egotistical because Gabe hangs with Crow and Aaron.


	5. Charting our Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys start their search, though they don't know how far away Gabriel really is...

“Clockwork.”

“Y-yeah?”

“The hell is this.” Scarecrow said flatly, pointing to a mess of wires and machine parts on the floor of the living room, a few wires hooked up to the wall by the TV. Aaron blinked, looking down at the mess.

“Would…you accept that this is me hooking up a new lamp?”

“No.”

“Ah…”

“You’re fucking with the universe again, aren’t you?” Scarecrow yelled, throwing his hands down. Aaron sighed and looked to the side.

“Maybe…”

“Aaron!”

“I’m curious! I can’t help it!” He said, pushing his laptop away that was before him. “It’s a scientific mystery that I can’t leave unsolved! What brought us together? We still haven’t figured that out!”

“And we don’t _have_ to, Aaron…” Scarecrow said, kneeling before the upset scientist. “What happened just… _happened_ , ok? If you keep messing with it, it could break something or undo something. You don’t want that, do you?”

“No…guess not…”

“Right. Now, wh-”

“Here’s your…screwdriver…” Enty said, walking up to the group. Scarecrow looked at him, his expression tired.

“Uh…”

“DON’T ENCOURAGE HIM, ENTY!”

“I just wanted to help…”

“He did, Crow, leave him alone.”

“No! I won’t have you two messing up reality again!”

“Nothing happened! I tested something earlier and nothing happened at all. It’s safe.”

“It’s _not_ safe, Aaron…”

“Look, it was just a small test and I didn’t even use that much power. What’s the worst that could have happened?” Aaron asked in a huff.

The trio flinched when the front door slammed open, shaking the house. They turned and saw a frantic Elderane enter the living room, his breathing close to hyperventilating.

“GABRIEL WAS TAKEN BY SKY DEMONS!!!” He screamed, pointing towards the door with crazed eyes.

Scarecrow blinked then looked down at the stunned Aaron.

“Does _that_ answer your question?” Scarecrow sneered, his rage rising. Aaron swallowed nervously as he looked at the hysterical Elderane, the man pale and seemingly close to passing out.

Something was… _definitely_ wrong.

~

“You know so much!” Gabriel said brightly, his eyes twinkling brighter than the stars beyond their window. The Captain smiled to himself proudly, reveling in how excited he was making the younger double.

“Well, I hate to brag, but…yes. I do.” He said, gently piloting the ship through the darkness. Gabriel saw a large planet begin to grow closer.

They were almost beside Jupiter.

“You will like Aaron! He’s a scientist.”

“Does he do space engineering?”

“No, Scarecrow won’t let him try because he thinks he would accidentally create a black hole that will ‘end all life as we know it’. But he does some research for fun. He _is_ good at bending reality and messing up the universe, though.”

“That…is fascinating, I will say.”

“He always fixes it, though.”

“Well, I don’t know if he’s smarter than me, but…I’d like to meet this scientist.”

“He’d like you too! He loves technology.”

“And he’s from the 19th century?”

“He is! He learns fast.”

“I see…and, what of your other friends?” The Captain said, fascinated by this…odd group of people. Gabriel smiled brighter.

“Well, Enty is from Aaron’s time and he is half on fire with black ghost flames all the time.”

“He is…human?”

“Maybe.”

“Ah…”

“Elderane is an elf.”

“And…elf? Like…a little gremlin guy?”

“No, like from the fantasy stories! He’s only a little shorter than me. He may try to kill you, though.”

“He…wh-what?”

“Well, he can be _protective_ , and he may think you’re dangerous. Don’t worry, I’ll clear things up. He’s nice, though, I promise.”

“Well, I…I look forward to not dying…”

“Oh! You will like Scarecrow! He’s kinda like you.”

“Oh, there’s _no one_ like me.”

“He’s close! He’s strong and brave, and he’s the one who helped me when I first came to this world.” Gabriel said, a warm smile on his face. “He saved me from being burned alive at a witch trial once.”

“I…oh, I’m not even gonna _ask_ about that one…” The Captain said flatly, though once Gabriel said it, the Captain _did_ take note of what looked like a reddish burn scar poking out from the younger man’s white sleeve. “Hm…well, it seems you all have…been through a lot…”

“Oh, yes! But we always get out of trouble. We have each other.”

“Heh, well, it’s nice to know you’re in good hands, then…” The Captain said, lightly punching Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel laughed and turned, eying his new friend.

“What about you?”

“Me? What about me?”

“Do…you have a family back home to look after you?”

“I’m the one lookin’ out for others, I don’t need no one lookin’ out for me.”

“Everyone needs someone looking out for them…”

“Well, then to answer your question, no, I guess I don’t.” The Captain said with a shrug. “I don’t like being patronized and I can handle myself.”

“That’s not what I mean, though…”

“What…do you mean?”

“I mean…friends are there to help you with anything! If you’re having a bad day, you can talk to them and they make the bad feelings go away. Or, if you are unsure about something, they stand with you and support you and help you face your fears! And, well, sometimes it’s just nice to have someone to talk to who you know cares about you.”

The Captain stared ahead; his gaze locked on the stars as his mind reeled. He shook his head, forcing a smile onto his face.

“ _Bah_ , no one cares about me like that and I’m ok with it. I’m _respected_ , and that’s all _I_ need.” He said, closing his eyes as he pointed to himself.

“Well…I care about you like that.”

The Captain’s eyes flew open as his mind immediately silenced itself of his swarming prideful thoughts. He spun around and eyed his younger double, the man smiling at him warmly.

“What…did you say?”

“I said I care about you like that! You’re my friend!” Gabriel said, as if it should have been obvious. “Even when you go home, you can count on the fact that I’ll still care about you. That’s what friends do.”

“I…may never see you again, though…” He said, looking back ahead to the stars. He wasn’t going to break here. He’s never broken before.

“That won’t matter…” Gabriel said softly. “An old friend of mine once told me ‘no farewell could be the last one if you long to meet again’, you know. And I believe that to be true.”

“You…really want to be my…friend?”

“Of course! I like you!”

“Not just because I’m showing you space?”

“No! This is the best thing ever, I mean, but…I still like you as you!” Gabriel said, once again stating it like it should have been obvious. “I think you’re nice, really cool, and I’m glad I got to meet you.”

“Ah…” The Captain said, gripping the steering column tighter. He had never…been liked genuinely for who he was before. People liked him, but…it was all just respect. They didn’t care about him as a person. They just liked him for his accomplishments.

And now he had…a real friend.

“Well…alright, hotshot, you’ve convinced me. I’ll…be your friend.” He said, waving Gabriel off with a smug smile.

“Really?!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He said with a small laugh. He paused, eying his friend. “And…you really think we’ll meet again someday?”

“Yeah! I don’t see why not.”

“Well, sparing you details…things ain’t great back home…” The Captain said, his voice quiet. “Like I said, our world is heavy on tech, and, well…it’s not going in a very bright direction…”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine! Life always has good and bad moments, and the bad can hurt, but…once you get through…the good is right around the corner.”

“You are one optimistic little clone, you know that?” The Captain said with a smile.

“I’ve been through a lot, I guess…it helps to have faith. To believe things will be better. That peace is coming.”

“You…really think my world will be ok?”

“With you leading, how could it not?” Gabriel laughed. “I’m sure you’ll do something great someday and help save everyone. I have faith for you and your world.”

“Well…if you have faith, then…I don’t see why I can’t either.” The Captain said with a smile, shaking his head as he turned back to the front window.

He wasn’t going to crush the younger man’s hope. He didn’t need to know how bad things were. Besides…this guy was from a time with no technology at all. And knowing about a world where computers ran mankind…

It would terrify him.

So, the Captain would let him live in ignorant bliss. And…who knows…maybe he was right. Maybe things would be ok. Maybe he would find peace someday.

He smiled, recalling his new friend’s words. Maybe he _could_ find a world without technology someday. Just to see what it’s like. To hear nature again. To have mental peace. To live without fear of Armageddon.

Maybe someday…

~

“Eld, for the love of god, chill the _fuck_ out!” Scarecrow said, grabbing the panicking Elderane’s arm. The elf was before them, tears streaming from his eyes as he shook in place.

“Elderane, _please_ , what happened?!” Aaron urged, standing before the hysterical elf. Elderane looked at the worried trio before him.

“HE…S-SKY DEMONS…” He said, pointing to the door with a shaking hand. “S-SPACE…D-DEM-”

Elderane flinched when Scarecrow reached forward and slapped his face, the elf staggering back a few steps in shock.

“Crow…” Aaron said sternly, glaring at Scarecrow. The man just shrugged.

“Look, he’s lost his mind! I had to do something.”

“Gabriel was taken away by a sky demon!” Elderane said, his voice clearer.

“Eld, what the _fuck_ does that mean?!” Scarecrow yelled. Elderane looked between the trio in panic.

“He was in the park across the river and a man grabbed him an dragged him into a strange sky machine and it left into space!”

“He was taken…by _aliens_ …” Scarecrow said flatly, not buying it. Elderane gripped his hair.

“It was a human! I couldn’t see his face, but he had a gun and he dragged Gabriel into the machine and it ascended beyond the clouds and he’s _gone!!!”_ Elderane cried, falling to his knees.

“Clockwork…” Scarecrow muttered, edging closer to Aaron as Enty ran to comfort Elderane. “What do you make of this?” He whispered; his own mind too confused to be fully afraid. This was weird, even for them. Aaron stood back, running his hand through his hair.

“I…I am not sure…Eld, did this machine look like something from the movies we watch? The space ones?”

“Y-yes…” Elderane cried, his face buried in Enty’s chest.

“Aaron, that’s impossible!” Scarecrow yelled, throwing his arms down. “That tech doesn’t exist!”

“Hold on…” Aaron said, pulling out his phone. He dialed Gabriel, but it didn’t even ring. It went straight to voicemail. “Oh dear…” Aaron said, his nerves starting to climb. He saw Gabriel only an hour ago. He even used his phone to search something. It was nearly full battery then.

“Aaron…where’s Gabriel?” Enty asked fearfully, holding the frantic Elderane closer. Aaron’s mind began screaming, his thoughts swarming in panic.

Something _had_ to have happened to Gabriel. But…a _spaceship?_

“Eld, I need you to calm down and tell me _exactly_ what you saw and _where_ …” Aaron said, kneeling by Elderane who looked up at him with teary eyes.

~

Scarecrow was standing back in mindless worry, watching as Aaron and Enty tried to get as much info as they could from Elderane. Gabriel was still gone and it’s been over thirty minutes with no word from him. He sighed, his terror returning. Even if Elderane was wrong…Gabriel was still missing. He could be hurt. He could be scared.

He would _definitely_ be scared if he were taken into…space…

Scarecrow didn’t know what he believed anymore, but…spaceships should _not_ be possible in this world.

Unless…

“Aaron…” Scarecrow said, his voice low and cold. Aaron looked up at him, his fear visible on his face. Scarecrow turned and eyed the mess of wires in the corner. “You said you tested that monstrosity over there earlier…didn’t you?”

Aaron blinked, eying his device. He _had_ tested it. Just a bit after…after Gabriel had left.

“Oh…oh no…” Aaron muttered, his terror spiking.

“Aaron…could you have brought _something_ from another dimension over? And that _something_ could have taken Gabe?” Scarecrow asked, his rage rising. Aaron looked up fearfully and met Scarecrow’s gaze.

“I…I may have-”

Scarecrow flinched at a scream from Elderane, the elf jumping up and lunging at the fearful Aaron who tried and failed to scurry away. Enty let out a cry and ran forward, doing his best to pry the furious Elderane off Aaron as the elf attacked him.

Scarecrow stood back, not amused. Gabriel was gone and was taken by some stranger from another dimension. He could be… _anywhere_. But they had no idea of knowing. They had no idea how to even _find_ a spaceship-

“Oh, for the love of god…” Scarecrow muttered, running forward. He reached down and grabbed the fearful Aaron from under his arms, dragging him away from the rageful screaming Elderane who was trying to claw his way towards Aaron, though Enty held him back tightly.

Aaron was breathing heavy, a few bruises forming on his face where Elderane attacked him. He flinched when he felt Scarecrow grab his arm.

“Clockwork, I know you try to be the clean one in this house, but if you wanna stop the elf from murdering you right here, you’re gonna have to bend some laws.” Scarecrow said flatly. Aaron looked up at him with wide eyes, his heartrate not slowing.

“Wh-what do you…”

“If Gabriel _was_ taken by some spaceman and is _in_ space, then the only thing that can find him are some government space computer systems.” He said. Aaron shook his head immediately.

“N-no, no! I am not going to hack the government!”

“YOU BRING HIM BACK OR I SWEAR TO THE STARS, I’LL-” Elderane screamed, though Enty began pulling him farther away from the group as the elf thrashed in his grasp. Aaron felt Scarecrow grip his shoulder tighter.

“Clockwork, our Gabriel is missing and could be in danger, we _have_ a way to find him, and you _better_ do it, or I’m going to let Enty release the elf and I’m gonna _help_ him in murdering you…got it?!” Scarecrow sneered, his terror taking over his mind.

Aaron nodded quickly, not caring anymore. He staggered to his feet and ran to his laptop in the corner, praying to god he could do this without getting caught. But for the circumstances…

Getting Gabriel home and safe would be worth anything for Aaron, even years in prison.

Scarecrow stood back in silent fear, with Elderane’s screams still echoing behind him. He sighed, looking towards the window and up at the sky, his heart heavy.

Where…was Gabriel?

~

“And you see, there? That’s a storm, a big one…I’d say about three of your Earths…” The Captain said, pointing to the red spot on the planet before him. “We have something like that on a planet near Alpha.”

“It’s…the size of…three Earths?” Gabriel asked, his eyes wide as he looked ahead at the giant planet that was right in front of him.

“That’s what the instruments say. Lord knows that storm could have been raging even back in your time. They last lifetimes.”

“Woah…” Gabriel said, his mind reeling in wonder. He was seeing things that no one on their planet would see this close for generations.

And Gabriel wasn’t even from this time.

He blinked, a thought coming to him.

“Oh, Mr. Captain, Sir?” Gabriel asked, earning a laugh from the double beside him.

“What is it, hotshot?”

“My family is back home and they do love space as well, and, well, I’d feel bad if I got to see all this and they wouldn’t…could we go get them and show them? Please?” Gabriel asked, edging closer to the Captain.

The Captain sighed with a smile and rolled his eyes. He reached over and patted Gabriel’s arm, a laugh escaping him.

“Alright, alright…I still think I owe ya for that scare earlier.” The Captain said, flipping a few switches on the ship’s dashboard. He paused when another idea came to him. “Say, I got an idea…” He said, turning his chair to face Gabriel who looked at him in confusion.

“Y-yeah?”

“There’s nothin’ in our way…how bout you take the controls for a bit? At least until we get close.” The Captain said brightly, reveling in the shock in the younger man’s face.

“I…I…m-me? Drive…this?!” Gabriel said, his heart racing as he eyed the complex and futuristic controls.

“Oh, it’s easy. Can you drive a car?”

“I can…”

“Well, I can handle the details, all you gotta do is hold the stick steady. It’s easier than a car.” He said proudly.

“You…mean it?” Gabriel asked, his eyes wide. The Captain smiled at him and pulled himself to his feet.

“Well, really, the only person I trust to fly my ship is _me_ , and…you _are_ me, so…sure, why not.” He said, stepping back. Gabriel felt his smile widen and he stood, walking over to the Captain’s chair.

“Oh…oh, this looks complex…” He said, his mind a mess.

“Oh, it’s simple. She drives like a dream. Here, grab these handles here…” The Captain said, directing Gabriel towards the steering column, which he took with shaking hands. “Right, now unlike a car, this thing has set directions and speeds, like an old-fashioned cruise control setting.” He said, flipping a few of the switches on the dashboard as he leaned beside Gabriel. “I’m gonna set our speed, but I’m giving you control over direction.”

“Oh my…oh…” Gabriel said, holding the handles tighter. He was terrified, but…he has never been more excited for anything.

“Right, now you do need to get us moving a bit, so just pull the handles a bit closer to you…” The Captain said, watching proudly as Gabriel did what he was asked.

Gabriel let out a surprised cry when the ship jostled a bit, but he looked out the windows with wide eyes when he saw they were moving away from the planet beside them. He looked forward and saw he was driving them towards Earth.

Gabriel was driving a spaceship.

“Right, we’ll be there in say…thirty minutes? We went a bit far out.” The Captain said, eying the planets around him. “Now, here…” He said, pressing a few more buttons. “The speed is set on auto, but you control the direction. Give us some diversity, hotshot.” The double said, resting his arm on Gabriel’s chair.

Gabriel took in a breath and smiled, turning the steering handles slightly. They changed direction. He smiled wider as a few tears left his eyes along with some laughter.

He was driving a _ship_ in _space._

The Captain smiled to himself, resting his arm behind Gabriel’s chair. The Captain…didn’t have many friends back home. He was more or less famous for his successes, but…he knew he had an ego. He knew that when placed with the wrong people, he wasn’t really liked.

It was nice to find someone who liked him and looked up to him genuinely. He looked down, amused by the permanent bright smile on the man out of time’s face as he piloted the ship, turning it every now and then as they navigated the solar system. He had really made this guy’s day.

“Heh…I’m the best…” The Captain muttered to himself with a smile, his nerves fading. Life had been stressful back home. Things were bad there. And they were getting worse. He may have come here by mistake, but…he needed a break like this.

But…as much as he would have liked to stay here…away from the looming destruction of his world…he was needed back home. He was one of the best, and if things got too bad…they’d need him to save them. He _had_ to be there.

He couldn’t run from his world’s danger. He was no coward. He just prayed they made it out of these dark times. He would like to find peace of mind again someday. To once again look with peaceful wonder at the stars with as much serene innocence as Gabriel did.

To not worry about looming doom and mass destruction.

He shook his head, letting the current tranquil moment cover the bad thoughts. He had to have hope. This double had hope for the future and for the universe. The Captain had to as well, he guessed.

Things would be ok. And if they weren’t…he’d be the one to save everyone and _make_ things ok. He smiled, watching the simple unfamiliar solar system drift by with Gabriel driving. Things would be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panic Eld is fun
> 
> THINGS:  
> -Gab sees potential friend, he takes it  
> -Captain sees potential little brother, he takes it  
> -Eld wants to kill Aaron  
> -GABE DRIVES A SPACESHIP BABEY  
> -It's the best day of his life  
> -Captain is really starting to get hope for his world  
> -Hope it sticks


	6. Leave at Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel returns home and the guys don't know what to expect.

“Ok, now this is insane…” Scarecrow said, eying the giant indents in the dirt in the clearing where Elderane said Gabriel was taken. There had definitely been a giant machine here. Scarecrow saw the odd markings in the ground. Something big was here recently.

“Oh, come on…” Aaron muttered, holding his laptop out in front of him as he paced the clearing. He was typing away, trying to get into any government space program he could that had cameras in space or any tracking. He had been working on modern coding and was quite good at it by this point, but he had never hacked anything like this before.

But he _had_ to find Gabriel.

“What do we even do if you can find him on there?” Enty asked, Elderane’s hand in his as the elf worked to regain his composure, though he wasn’t doing very well. “We…can’t _get_ to space…”

“We don’t even know if he’s _in_ space…” Scarecrow muttered, still not wanting to believe it. He didn’t want to think about Gabriel being in space, kidnapped by some interstellar lunatic.

But…if he _was_ …Gabriel was probably so _scared_ …

~

Gabriel was smiling brightly with excited eyes as he navigated the ship. It _was_ like driving a car. But in _space_.

“You know, for a man from 1603, you’re pretty damn good at space flight.” The Captain said with a smile. “Not as good as me, but…pretty good.”

“This is the greatest thing _ever_ …” Gabriel said, more tears forming in his eyes. The Captain let out a laugh, shaking his head as they neared Earth.

“Right, why don’t you have some fun…”

“Fun?”

“Go close to the moon there…don’t worry, I’m watching. I won’t let anything go wrong.” He said reassuringly. Gabriel smiled and nodded, turning back to his controls.

He looked ahead and saw the moon beside him as he drifted the ship closer. The actual moon. He could see the craters and silver terrain as clear as day as he passed it by, careful not to go too close.

He took in a breath, the entire moment feeling like a dream. He had always been gazing at the stars from the ground. Always wondering what was out here. What it looked like up close. How beautiful it was.

And now he was almost touching it…he was flying among the stars and planets just like in the movies. Just like in his dreams.

Except this was _real_.

“Maybe when we get your pals, we can land on it.” The Captain said, smiling wider when he saw Gabriel’s eyes widen.

“WE CAN LAND ON THE _MOON?!”_ He yelled turning to face the double who was standing proudly behind him.

“Sure can, buddy. Can’t leave the ship, as I don’t got any extra spacesuits, but we can land. Wanna be the first man from the 17th century to be on the moon?” He said, his own smile not fading when he saw how happy Gabriel looked.

“Y-yes…” Gabriel cried, his heart not being able to take much more. The Captain laughed and rounded the chair.

“Alright, we’ll come back. For now, I gotta take her in.” He said. Gabriel nodded and stood, pulling himself to his feet so the Captain could take his place. “Sit down and buckle up, it does get a bit rocky on re-entry.”

Gabriel nodded and went back to the passenger seat, his hands gripping the security handle tighter as he watched Earth get closer and closer.

“And…this is safe?”

“As long as I’m here, nothin’ will go wrong.” The Captain said proudly.

Gabriel swallowed nervously and sat back with a trusting nod; his knuckles white as he gripped the safety handle. He could feel the ship jostle a bit as they entered the atmosphere, a blinding light now covering the windows around the cockpit.

“I’ll just park us back where I landed before…” The Captain said, punching a few buttons on a screen on the dashboard.

Gabriel nodded and looked ahead, his eyes wide as the Earth came closer and closer.

~

“Aaron, come on!”

“I _can’t_ do this, Crow!”

“Why the fuck not?!”

“It’s government security! I’m good at code, but I just…I _can’t_ break this!”

“Gabriel’s been gone for hours! He could be hurt, or dying!”

“Can we not yell, please…guys…”

“What would we even do if I managed to find him? I can’t build a spaceship overnight!”

“You could try!”

“Crow, this isn’t going to work! I can’t break this security!”

“We need to get to Gabriel!”

“Guys…”

“I _know_ we need to get to Gabriel; you think I don’t _want_ to find him?”

“I _think_ you can try harder!”

“Guys!”

“I’m trying as hard as I can!”

“IT’S STILL NOT GOOD _ENOUGH!!!”_

“GUYS!!!”

 _“WHAT?!”_ Scarecrow and Aaron yelled in unison, turning to see Enty staring at them. The duo paused when they saw fear in his eyes.

“Enty?” Aaron asked in confusion. Scarecrow looked over and saw Elderane beside Enty, his gaze locked on the sky as the elf shook in place. Scarecrow and Aaron followed his gaze and their hearts stopped when they saw something break the clouds, the thing lowering itself down to Earth.

“What…the… _fuck_ …” Scarecrow muttered to himself, backing up in terror as a futuristic spaceship hovered over the clearing before them. It had wings that stuck out, and Scarecrow could see a glass covered cockpit at the font, though with the angle and glare he couldn’t see in.

The group backed away in silent terror as the ship landed before them in the exact same place it had landed before, the wind from the engines blowing leaves and debris around their feet.

“I _TOLD_ YOU!!! I TOLD YOU I TOLD YOU I TOLD YOU!!!” Elderane screamed in hysterics, pointing rapidly towards the ship as it settled. The elf pulled his dagger out, his eyes crazed as he stood back, waiting for his chance. He would make the man who took Gabriel _pay_.

Aaron’s mind was blank. He had only seen tech like this in movies. And this…this was real. He watched as the extended wings folded in and up, the ship now parked as the engines settled. This…was _beautiful_ machine work.

“Oh…” Enty muttered, unsure of what to think or do. He hadn’t really believed Elderane either. He knew something had to have happened to Gabriel, but…

But he didn’t think _this_ was possible.

“Guys…” Aaron said cautiously, holding his arms out in front of Scarecrow and Enty in defense as he took a few steps back. Elderane was near them, though he was gripping his dagger tighter, his gaze locked on the door he had seen Gabriel be taken in.

If Gabriel were in danger…Elderane would _definitely_ have a say on the matter.

The group flinched when a door on the side of the ship opened, a small ramp extending down.

“Oh, heaven almighty…” Aaron muttered in relief as his legs went numb. He saw Gabriel there, walking and smiling. He was alright.

“And _that_ is how you land a ship with ease, my fr-” The Captain started, but paused when he saw the group standing around the clearing. “Uh…wow, you were right, we do look the sa-AH” The man yelled, staggering back when Elderane ran forward, dagger pointed towards the man’s throat.

“You speak, you _die_ …” Elderane sneered, grabbing Gabriel’s arm and pulling him back.

“E-Eld, wait!” Gabriel yelled, though Elderane pushed him behind him.

“W-woah, I don’t want trouble!” The Captain said, holding his hands up.

“Eld, leave him alone!” Gabriel cried, pulling Elderane’s arm down as the elf fought back.

Aaron, Scarecrow, and Enty stood back in speechless shock as they watched the scene.

“So…it’s _another_ double…” Scarecrow muttered quietly, his eyes wide as he watched Gabriel pull Elderane back.

“Uh…” Aaron started not sure what to say or do. Gabriel was fine and just pulling the hysterical Elderane away from the double.

“I think…we should help them…” Enty said, running ahead. Scarecrow and Aaron exchanged a glance and nodded, joining Enty.

Enty ran up to Elderane and once again restrained him, pulling him back.

“HE KIDNAPPED GABRIEL!”

“Eld, it was a misunderstanding!” Gabriel cried, backing away as Enty and Scarecrow pulled Elderane back. Gabriel’s eyes widened when he saw Elderane break free and run towards the Captain who stood fearfully on the ramp.

Elderane skidded to a halt, dagger in his hand when Gabriel jumped in front of him, his hands out in defense. He was standing before the double, protecting him.

“G-Gabe!” Elderane yelled, though Gabriel took a step back.

“He’s my friend, Eld! It was a mistake! He’s nice!” Gabriel said, standing his ground.

“Jesus, Eld, calm down!” Scarecrow said, pulling the frozen Elderane back.

“Gabe, did he hurt you?” Aaron asked quickly. Gabriel shook his head.

“No! No, guys…it was just a misunderstanding! He’s my friend, I swear!”

“Geez…universe must love my face…there’s so many of me…” The Captain said with a small smile, looking at all the doubles. Scarecrow blinked, with Elderane finally calming in his grasp.

“You trust him?” Scarecrow said, letting Elderane go. Gabriel nodded again.

“I do! Please, he’s a friend, he didn’t hurt me. I trust him!”

“Aww…” The Captain said, his smile widening.

“Can…someone _please_ explain what’s going on…” Elderane said, his mind a mess.

“Yes…I was promised an explanation as well…” The double said, crossing his arms.

“Right, um…and you are…?” Aaron said, stepping forward.

“Just call me the Captain.” The double said, standing beside Gabriel. Aaron blinked and cleared his throat nervously.

“Ah, well, uh…I am so sorry for the inconvenience, but it seems I made an error and when I tested an interdimensional device earlier, it pulled you from your home dimension and brought you here.” Aaron said, his voice small.

“You? _You_ are the dimensional scientist?” The Captain said, humor in his voice. Aaron blinked.

“Y-yes…why?”

“Nothing, nothing, it’s just…I’ve never seen a scientist that looked so much like a sleep-deprived dandy.” The Captain said with a laugh, looking Aaron over.

“Ah hah, ha, ha, ha, funny.” Aaron said flatly. “ _Anyway_ , I can send you back, so don’t worry.”

“Well, I do appreciate that.” The Captain said with a smile. “And, ah, for me, I am from a more…futuristic world…as it has come to my attention that casual space flight does not exist in _any_ of your worlds…”

“Not here, no…can that _really_ go into space?!” Enty asked, his eyes wide.

“It can! We saw all the planets in like…under two hours!” Gabriel exclaimed, a bright smile on his face.

“Wait, wait, wait…back up…” Scarecrow said, stepping forward. “You were just…flying around space? Just…for fun?”

“Yeah!” Gabriel said happily. “Once we got things cleared up, he showed me the solar system!”

“I felt bad for kidnapping him. I honest didn’t mean to scare him so bad.”

“I am fine now.”

“So, while we were down here panicking like hell wondering where the _fuck_ you were, you were just…flying around space casually?” Scarecrow asked flatly. Gabriel nodded with a smile.

“HE LET ME DRIVE IT!”

The group’s eyes widened as they stared at Gabriel who was standing proudly back with a bright smile on his face.

“You let _Gabriel_ …drive a _spaceship_ …” Scarecrow muttered, disbelief in his shocked voice.

“He’s a natural, really. Hotshot here has quite the passion for space…” The Captain said, lightly punching Gabriel’s shoulder. Scarecrow stood back in silence, a small flame beginning to smolder in his chest when he saw Gabriel laugh beside this new double.

This guy really gave Gabriel something special that Scarecrow never could.

“You…you _DROVE_ this craft?!” Elderane cried, stepping closer. He eyed the magnificent machine. He…really needed to stop underestimating Gabriel. The man…always surprised him. He was always much more capable than the others thought.

“He did! Drove it like he was born to.” The Captain said, stepping off the ramp. “The Avalon is really- _hey!”_ The double yelled, marching closer to the side of the ship. The group watched in confusion as the double ran his hand along what looked like a cut in the silver paint on the side. “Who the hell scratched her…” He muttered, eying the chipped paint.

Elderane’s eyes widened and he looked down to the dagger in his hands. The one he had thrown at the ship before. Looking around fearfully, he quickly sheathed it, taking a few steps back as he looked away innocently.

“Well…Captain, sir, uh…I must thank you for bringing him home safe…” Aaron said, walking closer. “I really am sorry for stealing you…in a way, _we_ kidnapped _you_.”

“Oh, it’s _fine_ , frilly.” The Captain said, waving Aaron off. “The break from, er…work was nice, and I got a new partner in crime here…” He said, hitting Gabriel’s shoulder again.

Scarecrow’s eye twitched in annoyance when he saw Gabriel smile. He saw the Captain look at Gabriel proudly. Like how Scarecrow looks at him. Scarecrow clenched his fist.

“Alright, alright, Gabe’s back from his space trip, I think it’s time for Skywalker here to lea-”

“Oh, yes, your roommate here had something for you all.” The Captain said, standing back a bit. Gabriel’s smile widened as he practically bounced in place.

“WANNA GO IN SPACE?!” He asked, excitement in his voice. The group’s eyes widened at the offer.

“You can take us up to space?!” Enty asked, his own excitement growing.

“In this craft of the stars…?” Elderane said, eying the magnificent flying machine.

“I sure can. She’s got plenty of energy left, so that’s no issue. I promised hotshot here I’d do it as an apology for ah, scaring all of you it seems.” He said with a shrug.

“You really don’t mind?” Aaron said, his eyes bright. He’d never thought he’d get to space…this would be a once in a lifetime chance.

“Sure, sure! Just keep the weapons down, please…” He said, eying Elderane who gave a nervous laugh and stepped back, some guilt creeping into his mind. This man hadn’t hurt Gabriel and he gave Gabriel a timeless gift.

Elderane…felt bad for how he acted.

“Do we…have to?” Scarecrow said cautiously, watching as the group walked into the ship.

“It’s great, Crow! I can tell you what he taught me! He’s so cool!” Gabriel said happily, entering the ship. Scarecrow let out an annoyed breath and walked forward, hands in his pockets as he entered the craft.

Elderane was last, and he paused as he entered, watching the Captain close and lock the side door.

“I am…sorry for trying to kill you…” Elderane said, his voice small. The Captain smiled and waved him off.

“Ah, shut it, pointy, no harm done. I made a mistake, so I just hope this makes up for it…” He said, eying Gabriel.

“Oh, you have definitely made up for it…and…I can’t thank you enough…” Elderane said, a smile on his face when he saw how happy Gabriel was as he showed the others around the ship.

“Well, I like the clone. It’s the least I can do.” The Captain said with a shrug. “Now, everyone, don’t touch anything! I’ll get us set for takeoff.”

“How come no government people are after us? Surely they’d notice this.” Scarecrow said, eying the futuristic ship.

“I guess my tech can’t be picked up on your world’s radars. Probably a good thing…” The Captain said, sitting in his chair as he began flipping switches. Scarecrow could hear the ship power up.

Enty was by the window with Gabriel, both their eyes wide as they looked out in excitement. Aaron was examining the panels on the walls and the complex machinery. Scarecrow had to admit…this was fun.

“Right, hold on, clones and elf!” The Captain said, moving the control stick slightly. Scarecrow grabbed onto a support beam when the ship jostled. He looked out a window and saw they were going up.

They were really going into space.

~

“I don’t believe it…” Aaron muttered in wonderous disbelief; his eyes wide as he loomed over the Captain’s chair in the cockpit. Above him was the moon, though it was so close Aaron felt like he could reach up and touch it.

“This strikin’ your fancy, ya dandy?” The Captain said smugly, taking in the chance to show off in front of a dimensional scientist.

“Y-yeah, this is…wow…” Aaron whispered, not sure what to think.

“I helped design this craft, you know.” The Captain said, his smile wide. “That’s why she’s so important. There’s nothin’ else like her.”

“You…helped design this…?” Aaron said, the tech far beyond what he understood.

“I did indeed, dandy.” He said proudly. “You know anything about spacecraft, then?”

“I am…not as familiar, no…” Aaron said, eying the highly complex tech around him.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll get there someday, kiddo.” The Captain said smugly, lightly hitting Aaron’s arm. Aaron’s eye twitched as he stood back, eying the man before him. And he thought _he_ had an ego.

“My…this is…something…” Elderane said, peering out one of the side windows. “I thought simply ascending to the sky in a normal flight craft was an accomplishment…”

“He said he has been in interstellar space before! He did a flight mission to study a collapsing star near his world’s solar system!” Gabriel said excitedly. “He saw a supernova!”

“Geez, it’s creepy hearing you talk like Aaron…” Scarecrow said, enjoying how excited Gabriel was. He…really did love space.

“He knows so much!”

“There is…a lot out here…” Enty muttered to himself, eying the vastness before him. He had thought the moon was the biggest thing in the sky, but…out the window he saw the other planets in the distance, and beyond that…infinite stars. Infinite worlds.

It was…too big.

“Enty? You ok?” Gabriel said, noticing the usually peppy man’s silence. Enty nodded and looked his way, his manner a tad reserved.

“Y-yes, it’s just…it’s just so…much to take in, I suppose…” Enty said, looking back towards the window. He flinched when he felt Gabriel walk up beside him and put his arm around his shoulder.

“Oh, it’s big, yes, but you don’t need to focus on all that at once!” Gabriel said reassuringly. “Here, just look over here…” He said, directing Enty to the window where the moon was. “Look! You can see the land on it…how different it is…”

“It’s…so detailed up close…” Enty said in wonder, his mind calming as he focused on Gabriel’s voice and the lone moon in front of him. He felt Gabriel’s arm around him and he relaxed, his mind coming back to him and focusing on what he could handle. The universe was… _too_ big, but…he had all he needed right here. His family was his universe and he was ok with that. That’s all he needed.

“Wanna get even closer?” The Captain yelled with a smile. The group staggered a bit when the ship took a sharp turn, and Scarecrow saw they were going closer to the moon.

“Oh, now this is gonna cause a panic when someone sees this with their telescope…”

“I mean, he is technically an alien…” Aaron said, eying the Captain.

“To you, yeah! I’m not from your planet, so…” He said with a shrug.

“Great. We made first contact and it’s with an egotistical space clone.” Scarecrow said, crossing his arms.

“Hold on!” The Captain said, and the ship jostled a bit more. Elderane looked out the window and saw the silver dusty ground come closer and closer, and with another shake of the ship…

All was still.

Elderane smiled when he heard Gabriel laughing excitedly behind him.

“WE’RE ON THE MOON!” Gabriel yelled, running towards the cockpit where the larger window was.

“Show off…” Scarecrow grumbled, eying the Captain as he stood beside Gabriel, pointing out different things on the surface of the moon.

“You alright, Crow?” Elderane asked, a smug smile on his face. Scarecrow scoffed and turned away.

“Peachy, elf-boy.”

“Gabriel sure likes that Captain, then, doesn’t he?” Elderane said tauntingly. Scarecrow clenched his fist.

“Can it, or I throw you into the vacuum of space.”

“He kinda reminds me of _you_ , you know…”

“Eld, I swear to god-”

“Gabe is _really_ looking up to him…he may have a uh, new role model-”

“POINTY, YOU’RE ASKIN FOR MY FIST!!!” Scarecrow yelled, grabbing Elderane’s shirt collar tight in his hand, though the elf just snickered to himself.

“Guys, look!”

The duo turned and walked forward towards the cockpit, looking up.

“Oh, we are so fucked…” Scarecrow grumbled, eying the large cylindrical spacecraft that was slowly floating between them and the Earth in the distance.

“What’s that craft?” The Captain said, punching something into his hologram screen.

“That’s the ISS, or International Space Station…aaaand they are definitely going to get photos of us…” Aaron muttered in defeat, his tired gaze stuck on the seemingly slow-moving craft, though he knew it was moving thousands of miles per hour.

“Eh, I’m sure it’ll be fine.” The Captain said calmly. “They can’t pick the Avalon up on any sensors with how primitive your tech is, so even if they do get a photo, they have no other scientific proof.”

“If our world goes into a full breakdown and mass panic, I will personally travel to your dimension and kick your ass myself…” Scarecrow grumbled, eying the station as it traveled away.

“They may have not even seen us! They would have to be looking right at us out a window. It’ll be fiiiine.” The Captain said, leaning back in his chair.

“I hate you…” Scarecrow sneered to himself.

“This is the best day ever…” Gabriel cried, some tears forming in his eyes. The Captain smiled and walked closer, putting his arm around Gabriel’s shoulder as he continued talking about the moon they were on and its composition.

Scarecrow stood back, the smoldering flame in his chest getting hotter. With a low growl he walked closer to the Captain who was turned away, Scarecrow’s hands clawed out as he marched towards him.

“No, no, you leave them be, mister.” Elderane said with a sly smile, grabbing the back of Scarecrow’s jacket.

Aaron stood back in amusement when he saw Elderane tauntingly pull the fuming Scarecrow back, his feet dragging the floor as he kept his hands clawed out towards the Captain. Aaron didn’t quite like how egotistical the spaceman was, but he had to admit…

It was hilarious watching Scarecrow lose it.

“Woah…” Enty said, sneaking up to behind Gabriel and the new double.

“Ah, so you’re flames, aren’t ya?” The Captain said, looking Enty over.

“I’m Enty!”

“Apparently. Hold still…” The Captain said, holding his wrist hologram out towards the smiling Enty.

“What’s that?”

“I’m just reading your vitals…” He said, eying the screen. “Those don’t hurt?”

“Nope! Can’t even feel them.”

“Fascinating…” The double said, stepping back as he watched Enty walk over to stand beside Gabriel, the two looking with wide eyes at the moon’s surface.

The Captain looked down at his screen, confusion in his eyes as he looked at the readings taken of Enty.

“Odd…very odd…” He whispered to himself, looking over the screen. It was like his instruments couldn’t pick up Enty’s flaming half…at all. His human side showed normally, but the part covered by the fire…was just blank cold space. It was just…nothing. It didn’t exist.

Knowing he’d want to research this later, he saved the data and closed his screen, going back to the duo by the window.

“So, you like the moon, sparky?” He said, patting Enty on the back.

“I’d…never imagined I’d be here…” He said, his eyes tearful as a smile formed on his face. Enty always loved the moon. He always felt connected with it.

And to think he was basically standing on its surface…

“Well, you’re welcome, hot stuff.” He said, his hand on Enty’s shoulder. “I’m happy to be of service.”

“You’re happy to be a show off…” Scarecrow growled to himself, his arms crossed as he stood back.

“Oh, Crow, relax, won’t ya?” Aaron said calmly as he walked over. Scarecrow rolled his eyes with a scoff.

“This is just…too weird, Aaron…”

“Crow, you’re on the moon. It’s weird, yes, but just accept it and have some fun.” Aaron said with a smile. He put his hand on Scarecrow’s arm and looked at him sympathetically. “Look, he’s not staying, alright? Just be nice.”

“I’m nice…”

“You were about to strangle him…”

“That is nice compared to what I wanted to do.”

“Crow…” Aaron said, his smile still on as he shook his head. “Come on, I think Gabe wants him to show us around the system a bit more…why don’t you come up front where you can see.”

“I’m fine here, thanks.”

“No, you’re not. Come on…” Aaron said firmly, grabbing Scarecrow’s hand. As they walked, they felt the ship jostle. They were going back up.

“Right, I got something you will like…” The Captain said, pulling the control handles up. Scarecrow stood back with his arms crossed as they left the moon, the ship now heading for deeper space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THINGS:  
> -Cap is lovin' his new buddy  
> -Who got the ship ID reference (both in name and numbers)  
> -They all underestimate Gabriel all the time  
> -Protags in space  
> -Aaron and Crow are jellyyyyy  
> -Eld is loving it


	7. To a Far-off Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang explores space, but soon...all good things must come to a close.

“Right, where’s scruffy?” The Captain said, looking behind him. Scarecrow wasn’t looking up but let out a cry when Elderane shoved him forward towards the cockpit with a snicker. He grumbled and walked forward, his hands in his pockets.

“I’m not scruffy…” He muttered to himself, walking forward.

“Here, Crow, you sit here! You haven’t done it yet!” Gabriel said, pushing Scarecrow down into the passenger’s chair. Scarecrow looked over but his heart skipped when he saw Gabriel had backed away. He was alone with the Captain.

“So, you’re Scarecrow, eh?” The man said with a smile.

“What’s it to you.”

“Oh, you’re fun.” He said calmly with a sly smile. “You know hotshot back there is quite fond of you…” The Captain said, pointing to behind him where Gabriel was in the back of the ship, looking out the window in wonder with the others.

“Y-yeah…I guess…”

“He says you look out for him. So, uh…you be sure to keep that up when I leave.” He said, his gaze stuck ahead of him on the stars. Scarecrow blinked, not sure what he was hearing.

“Wh-what?”

“He said you protect him. He really looks up to you, scruffy.” The Captain said, his voice quiet. “Hotshot there is a friend, and I’m not gonna be able to stay and look after him. So, you better. I’m trusting you.”

“I…I, uh…ok…” Scarecrow said, his mind flustered. Maybe…this guy wasn’t…so bad. He did just want to look out for Gabriel…

Scarecrow heard the Captain let out a laugh.

“Right, wanna see some impressive driving?” He said, flipping a few switches. Scarecrow’s smile fell and he turned back around, crossing his arms.

“Show off…”

“Here, I still gotta impress the ‘coon over here, so everyone hold on!” The double yelled. Scarecrow’s eyes widened.

“Wh-what are you doing?”

“You ever see anyone in your time skim the rings of this planet without hitting one pebble of debris?” He said, pulling the handles before him closer. Scarecrow felt the ship go faster. He looked ahead and saw Saturn before them, closing in fast.

“W-wait, I don’t think we should-” Scarecrow started, his face pale as they sped towards the giant planet.

“Oh, this place has a strong gravitational pull…too bad I’m _stronger_ …” He said, a maniacal smile on his face. Scarecrow’s terror spiked when he saw what looked like giant asteroids before them, getting much too close for comfort.

“F-FUCK!” Scarecrow screamed, gripping the security handles tighter in terror. He could hear Enty screaming as well in the back.

“WOO! Oh, now this is _fun_ …” The Captain said with a wide smile, the man leaning forward. Scarecrow felt the ship turn sharply and his stomach churned as they narrowly missed a large asteroid. Scarecrow couldn’t breathe as he stared ahead in frozen terror. He heard footsteps behind them.

“I WOULD APPRICIATE WE NOT _DIE_ , TODAY!!!’ Aaron screamed, gripping the back of Scarecrow’s chair tighter.

“Ahh, we’re fine! Like I said…I’m the _best_ there is…” The Captain said, his smile widening. Aaron looked ahead in terror when he felt the ship dip down. They were going into the rings.

Gabriel was holding the hysterical Enty as the flaming man hid his face in his chest, though Gabriel’s eyes were wide in wonder when he saw glittering particles amongst the rocks outside.

“Like driving in stardust…” The Captain said, leaning back in his chair. Scarecrow looked out and saw they were now below the rings, the glittering rocks and dust now above them. “And not a dent to be seen!” The double said proudly. “So, that fun enough for ya?”

“You’re insane…” Scarecrow muttered; his face still pale as he gripped the safety bar with white knuckles. The Captain laughed wholeheartedly.

“Ah, no, I just like a little danger every now and then…makes life fun…”

“THAT ALMOST KILLED US!” Elderane screamed, running towards the front.

“Naaaahh! Long as I’m driving, there’s no dange-”

“MOVE!!!” Aaron screamed, pointing ahead. The Captain let out a cry and quickly dipped the ship, the group just narrowly missing a larger asteroid that was hurtling towards them.

“See? No danger!” He said, though Scarecrow could see some traces of fear in the man’s eyes. He had to admit though…he admired the man’s stupid courage.

“Ok…ok…ok…” Elderane muttered in terror, turning around to go to the back of the ship.

“Please…be careful…” Aaron said, his voice wavering slightly.

“Ah, I got it! Everything’s fine.” He said calmly, sitting back in his seat as he kept lowering the ship down towards the bottom of the planet.

“Are you _always_ this careless?” Scarecrow said, not believing that he was the one asking someone else that question. The Captain laughed.

“No, but I do find trouble more often than not! Wanna hear about how I died for a few minutes?”

“N-”

“Yes!” Enty said, running up to behind his chair. Scarecrow huffed and turned back around; his arms crossed. He sighed, the double’s bragging dulling in his ears behind him. The man was egotistical and intolerable, but…

Scarecrow turned, eying Gabriel who was listening to the man’s story intently.

He made Gabriel happy. This was something Gabriel would treasure forever. And…as frustrating the double was…Scarecrow had to thank him for giving Gabriel a moment like this. Scarecrow turned away, looking out the window. He saw glittering stars above him, infinite beauty and unknown. He had to admit…

It was beautiful out here. He couldn’t stop a smile from forming on his face as he took the sight in. He’d never admit it, but…he was having a blast.

~

“And that’s how I died for a few minutes!" The Captain said, a grin on his face. Scarecrow rolled his eyes.

“Woah, you’re so brave…” Enty said, his eyes sparkling in wonder. Scarecrow scoffed.

“Yeah, yeah, well, all of us have almost died at _LEAST_ once…you ain’t special…” He grumbled, looking away.

“Oh, yes, hotshot here said you all find danger often. Impressive, I must say. Must be nice having each other’s backs, then.” He said, looking ahead blankly. Enty saw an odd look in the man’s eyes. He walked over to Scarecrow and poked him on the shoulder, motioning towards the chair.

Scarecrow shrugged and nodded, letting Enty take his place. Enty sat back, eying the man. He was staring ahead blankly, his eyes almost…sad.

“Hey, are you o-”

“YEP, I’m fine, wanna see how cool this planet is up close?!” The Captain said, any traces of solemnness gone. “Feel how smooth the Avalon is when we get close, I’m known back home for my control over the ship, and-”

“You’re upset about something…” Enty said quietly. The Captain blinked, looking the odd flaming man over.

“Geez…I didn’t used to be that easy to read…”

“What’s wrong?” Enty asked, feeling the tension coming from the deceptively peppy man.

The Captain turned around, eying the others. They were looking out the windows at Saturn, their attention elsewhere. He sighed, turning back around.

“Ah, I already told hotshot this, but I guess things are tough back home. I’m just…anxious, I guess. Nothin’ to worry about.”

“You feel more than anxious…”

“What are ya, some psychic?”

“No, I can’t read minds!” Enty said with a laugh. “You just…feel sad.”

“Well…don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.” He said, turning around again. He eyed his…friend. He looked at Gabriel, the young clone who actually liked him for him. Gabriel believed in him, so…

He couldn’t lose faith.

“Yeah…I’ll be fine.” He said, his nerves fading. He’d be ok. He had his love for the universe to get him by. Every time he went intp space…he knew things would be ok. He’d just have to take Gabriel’s advice and hold on to that faith through anything.

“Well…maybe when things are ok…you can visit us again!” Enty said happily. The Captain eyed Gabriel, the man staring with wonder at the stars. He turned back and looked Enty over.

“Yeah…I’d like that.” He said, earning a bright smile from Enty.

“We can show you our planet!”

“You know what, yeah, that’d be nice.” He said, the flaming man’s smile burning away all his fear. He didn’t know what it was about this flaming man, but…he liked him. He made him…happy.

“Maybe we can see your world so-”

“NO. No, you don’t want that…” The Captain said quickly, his nerves spiking. Enty just looked at him in confusion. “It’s nothing worth seeing, trust me.”

“But…a future world-”

“You have your own future.” The Captain said quietly. “You all will get to live it, I’m sure.”

“Well…I’m sure things will be ok for you!” Enty said brightly. The Captain let out a breath and smiled, shaking his head.

“Yeah…yeah, I’m sure. Thanks, flames.”

He drove ahead in silence, letting the group see all they could. He wanted to come back someday to show them more, but…the odds of that happening…especially with how dangerous his world was becoming…

The chances were slim that he’s be alive to come back.

The Captain closed his eyes a moment, reveling in the past day. All he had seen and heard. He may have lived a full life with as much danger and action possible, but…

He had still missed so much. He eyed the group around him, this odd family. That was what he never had. A family, let alone friends. But…now he had Gabriel. He had Gabriel and the others. And if what Gabriel told him was true…

No matter how far away he was, or how many dimensions away he flew…they’d still be friends. And they could meet again someday. He wanted to. He _had_ to.

This was a part of life he missed out on, and…he didn’t want to say goodbye yet. But he had to for now.

His world needed him.

~

“That. Was. AWESOME.” Enty said, walking off the ramp back onto Earth. He was terrified for most of it, but it was still the coolest thing ever.

“I must say, that was mighty impressive.” Aaron said, reaching his hand out towards the Captain, who took his in his own. He shook the man’s hand, a smile on the Captain’s face.

“Thanks, dandy, that means a lot. And, for what its worth…it was an honor meeting a dimensional scientist such as yourself.” He said, causing Aaron’s eyes to widen. Aaron smiled and nodded; his mind flustered as he walked off the ship.

“L-let me go home real quick and get the dimensional device…I’ll be just a few minutes…” Aaron said, backing away.

“Sorry again for almost killing you…” Elderane said quietly, walking up to the Captain. The man smiled brightly.

“Ah, no harm done, knife-boy. I understand now why you did it.” He said calmly. “It was nice meeting you, and you make sure to keep lookin’ after him like you do.”

“Oh, I will…thank you for all you did…I can’t thank you enough.” Elderane said, backing off the ramp, happy to be back on solid ground. Scarecrow was about to sneak past, but the double grabbed his shoulder.

“You too, scruffy. You look after him.”

“I will, I will…and…you look after yourself, you goddamn lunatic.” Scarecrow said, holding his hand out. The Captain smiled and took it, shaking it as he stood back flustered.

“I’ll try…”

“Good. Gabe likes ya, and I don’t want you dying in some superwhata or whatever.”

“Supernova, a transient astronomical event that most likely will-”

“Ok, show off, I get it, ya fucking nerd…” Scarecrow muttered, sauntering off the ship’s ramp.

The Captain laughed to himself, though he paused when he heard one last person come up behind him.

“You really have to go, huh…” Gabriel said sadly, looking down. The Captain let out a breath and stepped closer.

“I’m needed back home. There’s a lotta people who could get hurt if I’m not there. I gotta make things right.”

“Well…I’ll miss you…” Gabriel said softly; looking up to meet the flustered wide eyes of the Captain. “Just don’t let the weight of things get you down…I have faith everything will be ok.”

“Well…if you have faith, then I have faith. Thanks for helpin’ me keep it, friend.” The Captain said softly, his eyes bright.

"Well...about that..." Gabriel said, his voice shaking somewhat as he struggled to hold his composure. "You said...you didn't have any family back home, so...I just wanted you to know that...you'll always have a family here. With us, I mean..." Gabriel said, a warm smile on his face.

The captain stood back in shock, his eyes wide. He had hardly had _friends_ before today, and now...

He had a...family.

"I'd...I'd like that, hotshot. I'd really like that." The Captain said back, smiling brighter in return as his heart warmed. He felt like...he was just given something he needed, that...he didn't even know he was missing in the first place.

But now that he had it...everything felt right.

He gave a small laugh when he saw some tears begin to well up in Gabriel’s eyes, the younger double really struggling to hold things together. The Captain smiled wider, an idea coming to him. He reached up to his jacket collar as his mind reeled in all directions.

“Here, Gabriel. You drove the ship, so I say you’ve earned this.” He said, pulling something off his jacket. He held his hand out to Gabriel who reached back, his eyes widening when he saw the Captain gently place his golden triangular star pin in his hand.

“Wh-what…”

“My captain’s pin. You got a lot of potential, hotshot, so don’t let that fire of yours burn out. You hold on to that and remember to save some of that optimistic faith for yourself…captain.” He said, stepping back with a warm smile, giving Gabriel a quick salute.

Gabriel looked down to the shimmering pin, the gold reflecting in the sunlight. He looked up to his new friend with blurry vision as tears filled his eyes that he could no longer control.

The Captain staggered back when Gabriel ran forward, hugging him tightly. The Captain blinked. He had never been…hugged like this before. By anyone. He looked down, a few tears involuntarily forming in his own eyes. Pushing his pride away on this exception, he hugged his friend back nervously, closing his eyes as he took in the embrace.

“Just be careful…please…” Gabriel muttered; his throat tight as he hugged his friend tightly, not wanting to let go. The Captain smiled and shook his head, his heart not being able to handle much more.

“I will, hotshot. For you, I will. We have to meet again, now, don’t we? Can’t do that if I’m dead.” He said with a laugh, pulling away from the still crying Gabriel.

“Thank you…for everything…” Gabriel said, his voice breaking.

“No, Gabe. Thank you.” The Captain said, his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder.

“Wh-what did I do? You…you gave me the universe…” Gabriel said, eying the ship. The Captain laughed again, his smile never fading.

“Yeah? And you gave me something just as, if not more valuable, hotshot. And I’ll never forget it. I promise.” He said firmly. Gabriel smiled and, feeling himself break again, pulled the Captain back into a hug.

The Captain, failing to stop his own tears for good, hugged back again. He really had gotten something timeless on this trip. He got a friend. A true friend. Someone who liked him for him. And someone who he could never forget, no matter how far away he was.

He’d make sure of it.

~

“Right, I have this here…just hook it up to your ship and when you’re ready, turn it on, it’ll send you home.” Aaron said, handing a device to the Captain who took it and nodded.

“Right. One minute, then…” He said, running into the ship.

The group waited a moment, making sure no one else came this way as the Captain worked. After a few minutes, he came back.

“It’s all set. Sorry again for the scare!” He said, standing in the doorway of the ship.

“It’s fine…that was…oh, what you showed us was…just, thank you…” Elderane said, his smile bright.

“Take care of yourself!” Enty yelled.

“Or else…” Scarecrow grumbled; his arms still crossed.

“I will, I will. And same goes for you all!” The Captain said, his nerves gone. He knew they’d be ok. They had each other.

“Sorry again for stealing you…” Aaron said. The Captain laughed again.

“Ah, it was no trouble! I had fun. You keep up the good work, frills, but don’t go breaking the universe so much.”

Aaron flinched when he felt Scarecrow elbow him.

The Captain looked back to Gabriel who was standing close by, the man still not composed.

"You be brave for me, hotshot. Keep that faith strong." He said proudly, a smile stuck on his face. Gabriel smiled back through tears.

"And...and you just remember that..you'll always have a family here." Gabriel said proudly in return. "Even if we're dimensions apart...I still care about you." 

The Captain gave a small laugh, his tears wanting to return.

"I'll remember that, hotshot. With whatever happens back home...I'll remember that." He said firmly, a reassuring smile on his face. With a breath to ease his nerves, he knew it was time. "Right…seems I better be off, then.” He said, ready to turn into the ship.

“W-wait! You said you would tell us your name!” Gabriel yelled, edging forward. The Captain smiled, stepping back to the doorway.

“Ah, right! Well, for until we meet again, the name’s Tobi!” He yelled; his smile bright.

The group paused; with everyone thinking the exact same thing in shocked silence.

“Thanks for everything, guys! Especially you, hotshot.” He said, meeting the flustered Gabriel’s gaze. The Captain smiled proudly and backed up a bit. “Right. Take care, and farewell!” He said, stepping back as the side doors closed.

The group stood back as the ship powered up, with its engines blowing leaves and debris around the clearing. After a moment, the ship’s wings unfolded and it began rising into the air. The group watched in silence as it ascended, though Gabriel smiled when he saw the Captain wave at them from inside the cockpit. The ship kept rising quicker and quicker, now going directly up.

In a brief flash of light…the ship was gone. The Captain was home.

The group stood in silence for a moment, the calm evening sounds of the forest now echoing around them.

“So…wasn’t the fish double’s name-”

“Yes.” Aaron said, interrupting Scarecrow as the group stared at the sky. Gabriel blinked, now looking down to the gold pin in his hands.

“And…that fish man said he was good at space flight-”

“Yep…” Aaron said again.

“You…don’t think they were-”

“No, no…that’s…impossible…” Aaron said quickly, though he wasn’t so sure himself.

That couldn’t have been the… _same_ double from before…could it?

“I don’t wanna think about it, I’m done with space and I’m done with fish, I’m done, goodnight, Elvis has left the building.” Scarecrow grumbled, walking away from the group. Aaron rolled his eyes and followed, with Enty close behind. Today was already weird, it didn’t need to get weirder.

Elderane began walking as well when he saw Gabriel wasn’t following. He was still staring at the sky.

“Gabe?”

“H-huh? Oh, uh…coming…” He said, quickly turning around.

“I’m sure it was just a coincidence.” Elderane said casually, his mind certain that it was just chance.

“Yeah…I’m…sure…” Gabriel said, looking down to the gold pin in his hands.

He had told the double he would like to meet again. The double _wanted_ to meet again.

Had they…met already?

Gabriel shook his head, closing his hand around the pin. No, that would be stupid. That was just coincidence. Tobi was a common name.

Besides, the Captain had promised he wouldn't forget Gabriel. And the other Tobi didn't know who Gabriel was. The Captain had _promised_ he wouldn't forget. They were friends. And Gabriel had seen the fish double up close. He _wasn't_ human. The Captain was. There was no way he would... _change_ like that. 

There's _no_ way.

His mind clearing, Gabriel smiled, thinking about all he had seen. He thought of the stars and the planets. He thought about driving the spacecraft. His heart warm, he opened his hand and eyed the shining pin.

He’d never forget the Captain. He was one of them, and he was a friend. Gabriel had faith that he’d be ok. He _had_ to be.

Gabriel knew the Captain would find his peace someday. He hoped it was soon. He hoped his loud world found peace as well, and he hoped the Captain was able to live happily. He would. Gabriel was sure. And he’d meet him again someday.

Smiling, Gabriel reached up and put the small gold pin on his shawl, now walking proudly down the sidewalk as he reveled in all that had happened. He felt a bit more of his anxiety fade away. The Captain had faith in him, so…Gabriel had to as well.

Gabriel could be brave like him. He’d work on it. And when they met again…he’d make the Captain proud. Gabriel walked down the street, his gaze going up to the pastel purple evening sky.

He saw the full moon hovering above them in the sky, a few stars forming around it. Gabriel smiled wider as he walked home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THINGS:  
> -Cap likes Crow  
> -He can tell he's jelly  
> -Cap is a thrill-seeker  
> -Space is too big for Enty to handle  
> -Gab's goodbye made me cry ngl I'll say it I'm no coward  
> -Cap is already proud of Gabe  
> -Gabe is captain now  
> -Gab will miss his captain friend  
> -Wonder if he meets him again someday...  
> -Or have they met already...  
> -T O B I


	8. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember...

_Across another universe and in another time…_

Golden sunlight was shimmering through the clear cerulean waves, the water calm and quiet. A figure was swimming beneath the surface, his gaze stuck blankly ahead of him. He was tired. He silenced his mind, the distant but close voices muting themselves as he swam deeper into the blue ocean.

He swam through overhangs of colorful cliffs and coral-covered rocks. The golden sunlight was shining against them, casting golden shadows on the dark and glistening stones. He swam through soft dark green seaweed, the plants gently waving under the calm water like a slow-moving fire.

The figure kept swimming; his mind broken beyond repair. He had been wrong. He had been _very_ wrong. But now…he couldn’t remember what he had been wrong about.

The glistening golden sunrays cast light upon his faded teal scales, his own body shimmering slightly as he maneuvered his way across the endless ocean, a world without walls.

He swam for as long as he could, and eventually, day turned to night. He exited the forest of seaweed he was in and paused when he hit open water, something calling to him in the back of his mind.

He looked up towards the surface. He could see shimmering stars mirrored on the surface of the water. Feeling nothing, he swam upwards a bit, his wide eyes stuck on the stars. Why?

The figure reached the surface and breached it, the sound of crashing waves now pounding in his ears. He saw darkness all around. But up…

Up in the sky, he saw countless stars scattered in the black sky. He saw other planets and he saw other galaxies and nebulas. He saw the infinite. Something that he thought… _used_ to be important to him. Something he used to… _love_. But now…

He felt _nothing_ when he gazed up at the sky.

The figure turned his gaze, hoping to feel something like he used to. He _had_ used to…hadn’t he? He couldn’t remember anymore. Why was he here?

He was about to descend back below when something caught his eye. He looked back up and saw a spiral galaxy in the distance, adjacent to the Andromeda system they lived in. A different galaxy. A new one. One that wasn’t there ages ago. But now it was…

Why was he looking at it?

Something was screaming at him in the back of his mind. Something familiar. He stared at the new galaxy, his mind telling him to _remember_ something. Something important. _Someone_ important.

He stared at it, trying his best to recall what the liquid eternity had forced him to forget. What it took away from him. It had taken away so much. He wasn’t him anymore.

Who had he used to be?

The figure flinched, a memory shooting through his mind like a bolt of lightning. It almost hurt to recall. He paused as he stared at the galaxy so far away, and yet...it felt like he had been there. He could remember…

An embrace.

An embrace...from a friend. 

Someone was saying...goodbye. Someone was saying goodbye to him. But the person wasn't gone...

The figure felt something warm slide down his face as he gazed at the stars. He reached a clawed hand up and felt…water in his eyes. But not from the ocean. He was _crying_. He hadn’t cried…in eons…he didn’t think they _could_ cry anymore.

Why was he crying?

He looked back up, the distant galaxy holding the answers. As he stared, he could feel the secure embrace around him. A feeling he only felt...once before. Who was with him? He looked around. He was alone.

But he didn’t _feel_ alone.

He had felt alone before, even with the collective, but as he stared at this new galaxy…he felt…he felt…

Like there was someone there. Waiting for him. Someone who…he should remember. Someone who was important to him. Someone who _he_ …was important _to_.

Who was it?

He stared at the galaxy, and in his mind…he could hear a sound. A sound he hadn’t heard since…before…

What was the sound? He paused, letting his mind reel as he stared upwards.

Laughter. It was sincere laughter. From...a friend. Echoing in the deepest parts of the figure's broken mind. Who was laughing? Who was with him in his memory? His name...he had to remember his _name_.

The figure closed his eyes, the embrace around him feeling more real. More vivid as the memory became clearer. A friend was close. He was saying goodbye but he was close. They were going separate ways but...they would meet again. They had to. His friend...had promised he would be with him. Even across time and space. His friend still cared about him. The figure didn’t feel alone. He was… _feeling_. He _had_ to remember. He had promised him he wouldn't forget.

He had _promised_ not to _forget_ …

Who had he promised not to forget?

His name...his name was Gab-

The figure opened his eyes and let out a cry, the feeling fading as a cold wave of water crashed over him, causing him to fall back into the dark sea. He shook his head of the momentum and swam back up towards the surface. He looked back up at the starry sky.

Why was he here?

The figure blinked, a coldness returning to him. He was thinking about…someone. Or…he thought he was.

But…that’s impossible. There is no one left.

He lowered himself back beneath the waves, the mirrored stars glittering the surface of the dark ocean as he swam towards the secluded caves he called home. As he swam away from the stars. Away from the memory. He kept swimming into the isolated darkness, any feeling he just had now gone.

He _couldn’t_ be thinking of anyone. There was no one else.

There was only Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this part of the series ;)
> 
> Doesn't mean the story is over yet...
> 
> Again I cried lol ngl I'm emotional today
> 
> THINGS:  
> -All Ayreon crossovers are FROM the same universe  
> -Meaning every time someone from Ayreon crosses over, it's from the same place  
> -Meaning...  
> -The Captain...and Forever Tobi...are...ehe  
> -Time and space are screwy across dimensions and not linear, it means nothing and it's a free for all  
> -He IS looking at the Milky Way btw  
> -This is MANY MANY MANY years after the event of the album. The age of shadows is looming...
> 
> He remembers Forever but he forgot his hotshot...
> 
> Gabe will remember.
> 
> No farewell will be the last...


End file.
